The Boys of Summer
by Sen-Tay
Summary: What do you get when you put four boys together for a whole summer? A lot of chaos! With the beach, the pineapples, the banana nut muffins, and the really hot Bishounens, anything could happen. Yes, I mean ANYTHING… Taikeru:Daito
1. June 3: Chapter 1

The Boys of Summer  
  
ST: 'Ello! Today is the marking of a new era! I'm beginning my second fic! Everyone rejoice!  
  
TkandDais(halfheartedly): whoo hoo.  
  
ST: Oh, shushies. I promise that this one will be better than awalk, which, yes yes I know, I haven't finished typing. But I will be done very very soon!  
  
TK: *cough* you lie! *cough cough*  
  
(St glares at the disruptive muse) ST: Anyways, here's the summary:  
  
What do you get when you put four boys together for a whole summer? A lot of chaos! With the beach, the pineapples, the banana nut muffins, and the really hot Bishounens, anything could happen. Yes, I mean ANYTHING...  
  
TK: Okay, okay. We get you're point. On with the story already!  
  
ST: Chill out there, Takashi. I need to explain a few things, mm kay? Anyways, the povs change randomly. But somehow you'll figure out who it is! Everyone has there own style of thinking and seeing things in this story. Also, this is AU. No Digimon. You see, Tk... uh, well I guess you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Dai: Yea! On with the story!  
  
(T)(H)(E)()(B)(O)(Y)(S)()(O)(F)()(S)(U)(M)(M)(E)(R)  
  
June 3-  
  
My life is officially over. Totally wiped, gone, trashed, smashed into an oblivion. My mother has finally flipped. I new it would happen, but not like this. I've lived my whole life without my father. What makes her think that I need him now?  
  
Oh, by the way, right now I'm moving clear across Japan to some dinky coastal town for the summer, and I'm not very happy about it. Four weeks with a family I've never known is not how I want to spend my summer vacation.  
  
Not to mention that I have to deal with this guy whom I've been told is my 'brother'. Yeah, right. If he thinks that I'm gonna be all brotherly and try to catch up on the years missed, he's oh so wrong. No, I don't think I could forgive a man who left his wife and boy 11 years ago, or his ... son, my "brother".  
  
*`*  
  
"Welcome to Odiaba. Have a nice day."  
  
A blonde of about fifteen hesitantly sat up and slung his duffle bag across his shoulder. People began to unboard the bus, a low buzz following the crowd. The boy sighed and made his way towards the exit of the bus.  
  
Once outside he stretched and blinked into the sunlight.  
  
"Takeru! Takeru Takashi!"  
  
The blonde slowly turned in the direction of the voice that called his name, fearing the worst. "See? Told ya!"  
  
Takeru's eyes found the location of the voice and saw a bouncing burgundy about his age who was smiling as he was taunting a harassed looking blonde. The blonde actually looked almost exactly like Takeru, except older and more suave. The older one walked up to Takeru, smiling as he held out his hand.  
  
"Hey. I'm Yamato, your brother." Takeru stared at the hand apprehensively for a minute before the small, spiky-haired boy that had shouted out his name came between the two blondes. He quickly slid his hand in to Yamato's and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Hey Yama! I'm Daisuke Motomiya. You know, Dais, Dai, Davis, anything you want to call me really. I actually prefer hottie, sexy or even hey! you da man Dais! That would be totally cool!" Although he was facing Matt, Daisuke was directing this "intro" towards Takeru.  
  
Yamato smiled patiently at the overexcited Dai and replied, "Yes Dais, we thank you for your-"  
  
"Entrance?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The boy pouted and dropped the older's hand. Matt stepped closer to Takeru and stuck his hand back out. This time Takeru took it. Smiling, Yamato shook it gently.  
  
"Alright! Brothers united!" Dai jumped into the air with joy. "Okay, let's go already. I'm hungry."  
  
Takeru followed as Matt and Davis walked towards the parking lot. "Yama, let's stop for ice cream! Yea! And-and then we could check out the arcade! And then the skate park! Oooh! And the beach! We've sooo gotta-"  
  
"Dais, chill. I think that maybe Takeru would like to settle in back at my place first. What do you think, it's your say." Yamato turned to Takeru. Davis peered over Matt's shoulder and mouthed 'ice cream'.  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
Davis jumped up and down, pumping his fists into the air. "Score! Ohboiohboiohboi! I CANNOT wait!"  
  
Matt laughed and said, "Let's wait and see what Tai has to say."  
  
"What will I have to say?" A chocolate eyed boy with wild brown hair popped from nowhere and smiled widely at Takeru. "So you're Teeks, huh? Nice to meet you."  
  
Takeru smiled half-heartedly and quickly turned away from Tai's glance. Tai looked at Matt and Davis. Davis wasn't paying much attention, but Matt gave Tai a look of patience. "Lay off and give him time, man."  
  
Tai shrugged and climbed into the diver's seat of the car that he had "popped out of nowhere" from.  
  
"Time to get some ice cream! Yea! Step on it Tai!  
  
*`*!*`*  
  
I sat in the back seat of the car, next to this really really hyper redhead. He kept muttering, "Ice cream! Ice cream!" I really wanted to punch him. My "brother" sat in the passenger seat and was talking to that guy, Tai. (ha! It rhymes)  
  
Yamato. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I can be a real bitch if I want to.  
  
We pulled up to an apartment complex and I heard Davis whine. "Ya-ma!" Matt turned around in his seat to face the boy and sighed. "Calm down Dais. We've got some in the freezer."  
  
"Okay!" The chipper boy jumped, yes literally jumped basically, out of the car. Matt followed and they walked together towards the, in my mind, ugly building. I stayed put, kind of lost in thought. I was a little surprised when Tai turned in his seat to face me. I didn't even know that he was still in the car.  
  
"You know, you look a lot like your brother." I stared coldly at him, hoping that he'd get my point and go play with himself and leave me in my time of childish self-pity. Instead, he did quite the opposite. He sat up and stared at me, his chocolaty eyes glittering and a wry smile playing onto his face.  
  
I had had enough. I opened the car door and was about to grab my duffle bag when I noticed that it wasn't where I left it, right next to me. I looked up to Tai and glared at him. In his hand was my bag and his smile had become an annoying smirk.  
  
I quickly snatched it and stepped out. I slammed the door shut and started to walk away. As I reached the building, I realized something. So, I turned back around and found myself back at the car, knocking on the driver's window. Tai opened the door and I tonelessly said, "What apartment is it?"  
  
The scumbag stepped out and laughed, "So he can speak!" I scowled and waited for him as he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and shut the door. I trailed behind him as he led me up in the direction that Matt and Davis had left in.  
  
All of a sudden, Tai turned around and stopped to face me. Not expecting it, I ran smack into him. He began to chuckle as I tried to regain my balance. I glared hotly at him and he smiled widely. "Yes, you're exactly like Matt was when I first met him. Exactly!"  
  
"Tai? Takeru?" Matt's head popped out of a nearby door and saved Tai's nearly skinned ass. "Oh, there you two are. Come on! Before Dais eats all the ice cream by himself. Oh, too late."  
  
I roughly pushed past Tai and quickly made my way into the apartment. Dai was perched on the kitchen counter, spoon and carton of cookie dough ice cream in hand. "Hey TK! Want some?"  
  
I shook my head and walked into the living room, looking around. It was a basic male home; TV, N64, DVD, beat up coffee table, dishes lying here and there, and clothes lying off of the couch. Setting my stuff down on the cleaner end of the couch, I heard Tai and Matt come in behind me.  
  
"Oooh! I'll take some Dai." Matt rolled his eyes as Tai hurriedly made his way towards the ice cream fiend and dig into the almost empty carton with his fingers.  
  
"Never mind them. They have waayy too much in common." Matt was talking to me. "You'd think that they were brothers. Ha!" He wasn't quite looking at me, but I was smart enough to know that his words were directed to me. "They are cousins, though, only not blood. Dais' mom married Tai's mom's brother. I think that it was one hell of a coincidence that they both had basically the same son."  
  
He then noticed the dishes that were scattered on the coffee table. His face quickly became all scrunched up. "Davis! Tai! I thought I told you to put these dishes away!" He gathered them and took them into the kitchen. I could hear mumbled sorrys and the sounds of Matt trying to explain to the two boys "the importance of maintaining a clean kitchen". He came back to my side, an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Sorry. This place is a mess." Before I could say that I didn't mind, which I really didn't, he started to talk again.  
  
Sighing, he looked down and continued, "Okay, I know that you don't want to be here. I'll understand if you really don't want a brother-to-brother relationship. So, I'm gonna give you your space until you settle in and are okay with this situation. I don't know why Dad even did this, he's not even here..."  
  
He looked up at me and laughed airily, as if unsure of what else to tell me. I was actually beginning to like this guy. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all. But then Tai walked up and sat down on the couch, dragging me down with him by my arm. He draped his arm around my shoulder and smiled his annoying smile that made me want to punch his lights out.  
  
"Well, you're gonna get used to me real quick. I stick like glue."  
  
At that moment I knew who my true enemy was. It wasn't Matt, or even my "father". It was that damned Tai.  
  
()(T)(O)()(B)(E)()(C)(O)(N)(T)(I)(N)(U)(E)(D)()  
  
ST: So? Do you guys like it so far? If you do, then review! If you have comments, complaints, or just want to blab, review!  
  
TK: She only wants reassurance that she's not alone in this world, which she is.  
  
ST(sniffing): N-no I'm not! It's perfectly normal to be a fanfic junkie! Now leave me alone!  
  
TK: I thought you didn't want to be alone, but okay. Bye.  
  
(TK leaves, ST gets frantic)  
  
ST: No! Come back! Don't leave me! PLEASE!  
  
(Chases after TK)  
  
(Davis pops up out of nowhere)  
  
Dai: Well, until then!  
  
(tbc)  
  
[review] - click it!!! Well, not this one, cause it's not real... but you know...() 


	2. Chapter 2

The Boys of Summer  
  
ST: Oh, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! It makes me angry! Grrr...  
  
TK: Whatever man. We all know that you're just lazy and really don't care about us Digimon fanfic characters. Right? RIGHT?  
  
ST: Okay, down boy. You're scaring me.  
  
TK: Oh, sorry. My bad.  
  
ST: Well, anyways, just to cheer you up, and myself, I'll try to get the next chapter up real quick. This chapter is very important, though, never minding the fact that it's really really short. ... *sniff* Anywayz, it introduces some interesting things.  
  
TK: Like what?  
  
ST: Shut up. You'll see. Oh, fyi, TK nor Davis have any hair accessories. There's a purpose to why, but you won't find out until later.  
  
TK: Could you tell me now?  
  
ST: No.  
  
TK: Why not?  
  
ST: Cause I hate you.  
  
TK: Fine. On with the story.  
  
(T)(H)(E)()(B)(O)(Y)(S)()(O)(F)()(S)(U)(M)(M)(E)(R)  
  
***-Chapter 2-***  
  
TK woke with a start. He held his breath as he opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that his surroundings were the same as they were last night, he sighed and muttered, "Dammit." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yea?" TK called.  
  
"Hey, you alive in there?" TK stumbled out of his bed and walked to the door. He unlocked it and was blinded by the light that flooded into the dark room. "Oh, you are alive. Good. Breakfast is ready."  
  
TK blinked and his vision tried to make out what seemed to be a blonde head. The blurry blonde turned and began to walk away. TK thought it would be best to follow him, so he did.  
  
When his eyesight cleared he noticed two other people in his company. Matt had sat down at the dining room table and was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"My God! Are you sure you should be up right now?" TK turned to find the bushy haired boy from yesterday, still annoying as ever, a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in hand. "I mean, it's only 11 o'clock. Aren't you gonna melt if the morning sun hits you?"  
  
TK ignored him and walked into the kitchen sluggishly. Dai was in there, sitting on the counter top, chewing on a banana nut muffin.  
  
"Hey! Hungry? Bowls are over there," POINT "cups over here," POINT "spoons and crap under here," KICK "and an all you can eat buffet in the fridge."  
  
TK opened the fridge and sat there for a while, waking up more as the cold air washed over his sleep-layered face, before grabbing a box of strawberries.  
  
"Hmmm," Matt said as he shoved a spoonful of Luck Charms into his mouth. "Forgot we even had those."  
  
TK trudged his way into the living room and sat wearily on the couch, moving a few jackets and a sweater off first. Before he could even open his strawberries, Tai had suddenly slid beside him.  
  
"Yum, can I have one. Thank you dearest Teeks." He slid one hand into the box and began to reach for a particularly ripe and plump one when his hand was smacked away.  
  
"Hey!" Tai rubbed his hand where it was slowly turning red and glared at the emotionless boy beside him. "Sharing is caring, it can be fun!"  
  
TK grabbed the strawberry that Tai was after and held it to his lips as he replied, "I don't like fun."  
  
Tai watched angrily as he ate it, slowly. "You're a selfish asshole."  
  
TK stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "Fuck you."  
  
Tai raised his eyebrows and gave the younger a flash of his annoying smile. "Is that a promise?"  
  
He laughed as TK scowled, grumbled profanity and stood up, taking his strawberries with him. Tai waited until he heard a door slam before turning to Matt and Dai. "Kinda stiff, ain't he?"  
  
Matt shrugged his shoulders and Dai opened the fridge to get another muffin. Tai heard his half cousin whine as he searched through the fridge, "Awww, Tai just leave him alone."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "But then I'd be giving him what he wants."  
  
*`*@*`*  
  
Tai is such a dumbass. I mean, totally brain dead. I'm sooo glad that we aren't blood. (ST: hmmm, am I implying something here? TK: I don't know, are you? Dai: Hey! are you saying that I'm dumb? ST: no, you said it for yourself...)  
  
It's like totally obvious that he's attracted to the little dude, but I dunno. TK's got a reely short fuse, I can sense it. He's also got a wild spirit in him. So perfect for surfing...  
  
But, anywayz, at the rate that Tai's going, he's gonna get NOTHING from Keru. Well, besides a well needed ass whoppin'. Tai better watch out, for his own good...  
  
Matt sat kinda glum. Well, he's always kinda glum, but more today then usual. He was really looking forward to meeting his long lost brother. Awwww, too bad that TAI had to go and SCREW UP everything... Uh, umm...  
  
Well, anywayz, I finished my muffin, which was really good cause banana nut muffins rock!, and walked towards TK's room, nudging Matt tenderly and smacking Tai on the back of his head. Maybe that'll wake him up...  
  
Okay, I must admit, Matt's a fuckin hottie! I thought, maybe if I help TK slip into the grove around here and well, you know, look happy, maybe I could score some points, or something else *wink wink*. Not to mention that I reely wanted that kid to get some sun.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Go to hell." I smiled. That kid's got spunk.  
  
"Hey, Keru man, come here." But this little dude's gonna learn that I've got some too.  
  
"Why?" Oh boi. He asked for it.  
  
"Okay man. Have it your way. Well, the other day I was walking down the streets, and, oh dude, I'm telling you this now, we live so close to the beach that you can taste the salt in the air. Anywayz, these triplets, yes man, triplets! Well, they were fuckin hot! I'm not kiddin, dude, I'm talking damn fine! They were all in super super tiny bikinis, which didn't make any sense at all since they all had racks the size of bowling balls-"  
  
Then the door opened and there stood the little dip wad himself. Ha! I knew that would work on him. He's just like his (really HOT, sexi, drool...) brother.  
  
I smiled and quickly said, "Great! Get dressed in your swimwear. You, me, and the beach dude!"  
  
I didn't give him any time to react. That's me, go with the flow kinda dude. Well anywayz, I walked into my spare room to grab my "stay at Matt's" swim trunks.  
  
We were gonna have some fun today. Hey, you never know. We might even run into those triplets...  
  
()(T)(O)()(B)(E)()(C)(O)(N)(T)(I)(N)(U)(E)(D)()  
  
ST: As promised, I'll get right on chapter three. And it'll be real good, cause you getta meet some other characters!  
  
TK: This should be interesting...  
  
ST: Shush. Until next time...  
  
(tbc) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Boys of Summer  
  
ST: And here it is! The next installment of BOS! I'm so happy that I got this all typed up!  
  
TK: Took you long enough.  
  
ST: Shut up. Well, on with the story!  
  
TK: Hey! I wanted to say it.  
  
ST: Awww, cry me a river, build me a bride, and jump off.  
  
TK: *grumble grumble*  
  
(T)(H)(E)()(B)(O)(Y)(S)()(O)(F)()(S)(U)(M)(M)(E)(R)  
  
***-Chapter 3-***  
  
Okay, maybe I was being a prick. But I had every right to be one, right? Not that it really mattered. It seemed that my new roommates had their own ways to get you to do what they wanted.  
  
I slipped out of my boxers and into my trunks. Throwing on a tee shirt and walked out of the room. Davis was waiting for me.  
  
He was sporting the "summer tan even though summer hasn't really started yet" look. No shirt, all shorts and skin. And he didn't look all that bad.  
  
We headed towards the front door. Before we left, Dai waved at Matt and Tai who were watching Friends, and called out, "Keru and me are goin' to the beach. Be back round 3. Bye."  
  
All I saw was a nod from Tai and a wave of the hand from Matt before Dai dragged me out the door. As we walked out into the sunshine I glanced at my watch.  
  
12:05. 4 hours, ouch.  
  
*`*  
  
Matt and Tai quickly turned to each other when they heard the door slam shut.  
  
"20 says he comes back corrupted."  
  
"40 if her comes back insane."  
  
*`*!*`*  
  
We walked for what seemed seconds. Davis wasn't lying when he said that we lived real close to the beach. All we really did was cross the street, walk down this little hill and BAM! The sand, the water, the babes.  
  
Davis seemed like the beach type, and was. He maneuvered around the beachies like a king; King of the people. Within not even two minutes, I heard people call out.  
  
"Hey Davis!"  
  
"Daisuke, over here!"  
  
"Hi Dai." Oh, he sure did respond to that one. We suddenly made a U-turn towards a brunette babe in a red bikini that stood waving in our direction.  
  
"Ahhh, so you can hear. I was beginning to think that all that crap went to your head and you decided to ignore us "little people"."  
  
Dai tasseled her shoulder length hair and grinned playfully. "Very funny Kari."  
  
I walked up to the two slowly, not wanting to know anybody more than I had to. Unfortunately, Davis had thought differently. He grabbed me and thrust me beside him.  
  
"Kari, this is Matt's brother, Takeru. He's spending the summer with us."  
  
The pretty girl (very very pretty) smiled sweetly at me. "Welcome to Odiaba! When did you get in?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Awsome! And Dai's already pullin you to the beach, huh? Tsk, I'm so not surprised Davis."  
  
I turned to him and saw him quickly pull an innocent act. "What? I have no idea what you're talkin about!"  
  
Kari laughed and continued, "And are you and Tai still at poor Matt's place?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'still'?"  
  
"Well, you've been there for weeks."  
  
"Well, dude, for your information, not that it's any of your information, we're keeping 'poor Matt' company while his neglectful dad's out on business. Kay?"  
  
"Kay dude, whatever you say."  
  
"Hey there Hikari, don't be stealing my words, kay?"  
  
"Kay dude."  
  
"Grr! Stop it!"  
  
I watched as their pecking fight went on. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
*`*  
  
"Well, no matter what you say, I'll believe your pathetic story on 'poor Matt' when the sun doesn't rise.'  
  
"So, Kari, if the sun doesn't come up to tomorrow, you'll know who's at fault, right?"  
  
"Ha ha. Stick it."  
  
"Only if you do it for me."  
  
"Bye Dai."  
  
"Buh bye Kari!"  
  
The pretty girl left the two boys. Davis turned to TK, who was almost asleep even though he was standing. The spiky haired one shook his companion's shoulder, shaking any sleepiness off.  
  
"Sorry man. The only girl I couldn't lay that somehow became a really good chick friend instead of another notch on my bad post, you know? We go back."  
  
TK shook his tingling leg and trailed behind as Dai began to walk towards a group of food stands. "Hungry? Good, me too.  
  
TK watched as Dais ordered, paid, waited and received two ice cream cones. "Here you go, dude. Enjoy."  
  
TK was handed the almost melting ice cream and followed Dai to a small table that lied oh-so conveniently beside the sidewalk.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, slowly licking and slurping the vanilla heaven while the hot sun blared down on them.  
  
"So," Davis began while nibbling on the cookie cone. "How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
Davis' face beamed. "Really? And I thought you were younger. I'm 14. But I'll be 15 in August."  
  
TK merely grunted. Davis crammed the rest of the cone down his throat and stared hungrily at TK's dissolving cone. "You want that?" TK thrust it to Davis.  
  
"So, what month?" Davis waited patiently for TK's answer while gobbling TK's once unfinished cone.  
  
"October." Davis began to choke on the ice cream and spluttered. "Really? Tai's October, too. What day?"  
  
"17."  
  
Davis started laughing. "Tai's 21. But he'll be 17. And Matt's birthday is February. 18. He turned 16. And I'll be 15 soon. Oh yea. Way cool..."  
  
Davis shook himself from his giddiness and noticed that TK wasn't even really paying attention. Sighing, the burgundy stood up and began to walk a bit aimlessly around, TK following slowly behind him. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two as they toured the streets.  
  
"Hey," Dai began. "Let's go over here." TK dragged behind him as Davis led them towards a street shop. "This is the most awesomely awesome store ever, dude!"  
  
Davis opened the door to the shop and walked in ever so casually. TK hesitated, deafened by the blaring music that was being played in it. "Davis!"  
  
Davis walked up to the front counter and greeted the cashier with much enthusiasm. "Hey Ken! What the hell are you doing here on a Saturday? You losar!"  
  
The blue haired friend of Davis' only smiled, chuckling lightly. He turned to TK and asked, "How may I help you?"  
  
Before TK could even speak, Dai stepped up. "Dude, he's with me. Ken, this is TK. TK, Ken. He's Matt's lil' bro."  
  
Ken smiled kindly at the blonde. "Matt's brother, huh?" He turned to Dai and gave him a look of suspicion.  
  
"What?! Why does everybody think that I've done something?"  
  
"Oh, we have our reasons. TK, feel free to look around. A friend of Davis is a friend of mine."  
  
TK walked away, stumbling down racks of shirts and pants, eyeing a few of them with interest. Davis and Ken stood, muttering lowly.  
  
As he walked further into the store, TK picked up something that caught his eye. When he walked back into Dai and Ken's presence, they watched as TK placed the green hat onto the counter.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Ken looked it over before saying, "3.50."  
  
TK pulled the money out of his swimming trunk's pocket and paid his new acquaintance.  
  
"Cool man. What time does your watch say?" Davis began to poke at TK's wrist.  
  
T glance at his watch and answered, "1:27."  
  
"Awww man! Perfect! See ya Ken. Keru and me gotsta go! Skatin' time." Davis grabbed TK's arm and sprinted towards the door. TK braced himself as he tried to keep up with his energetic friend, almost not seeing Ken wave them out.  
  
When they were outside, Davis began to jog down the street. TK sighed and placed his new hat onto his head, backwards, before running after him.  
  
((T))((B))((C))  
  
ST: Okays, that was better. Longer and, yeas.  
  
TK: Please review. Until next time...  
  
[tbc] 


	4. Chapter 4

The Boys of Summer  
  
ST: WHEEEE! Chappie four is up and running! Go me, go me!  
  
TK: Whatever, dude.  
  
ST: Stop raining on my parade! I like this story.  
  
TK: Yea, okay.  
  
ST: Hey! It's fun writing this!  
  
TK: Tsk. But you made me into a stuck up pick asshole.  
  
ST: Oh, no I didn't! You aren't stuck up, just wary. And kinda upset with the fact that you're stuck in a place you don't want to be. And you're only a prick and an asshole to Tai, cause he's a prick and an asshole, okay?  
  
TK: Whatever.  
  
ST(mockingly): Whatever.  
  
TK: Pshhh...  
  
ST(sticks tongue out at TK): Anywho, on with the story!  
  
(T)(H)(E)()(B)(O)(Y)(S)()(O)(F)()(S)(U)(M)(M)(E)(R)  
  
****-Chapter 4-****  
  
Tai and I waited for what seemed hours, basically watching everything in the Season 2 of Friends, from the whole Julie thing to Phoebe's dad's stilt thing. Sad huh? I mean, the dude liked stilts! How weirdly weird is that? Umm, sorry. I tend to rant meaninglessly about things that really don't matter, so sorry if you catch me red handed in my nasty bad habit.  
  
Anyways, at about 10 after 3, Davis and TK burst through the door, laughing.  
  
Yes, laughing.  
  
"Did you see his pace before he beefed it, dude?"  
  
"It was frickin priceless! His eyes were like dinner plates!"  
  
They collapsed onto the floor, overcome with their giggles.  
  
Tai and I just sat and watched. Was that Takeru? My newly found little brother? Acting normal? Tai sooo owes me 40 bucks. He really did flip, or something!  
  
"So, where'd you guys go?" I turned to see Tai, acting like this was all peachy keen. Which it wasn't! Tai! He's... NORMAL! Is he really that-that- slow? I mean- yea. @@  
  
Dais bounced up and began to slur his next few words into one, "BeachicecreamHotTopicskatepark!"  
  
Typical, really. Dais' four favorite things, his fifth being surfing. But does that fall under the beach category? Cause you're on the beach when you surf, so you'd assume that- but, no. Cause Dais classifies them differently, so yea. Uh, pardon that! Now, where was I?  
  
Ahh, yes!  
  
There was something different, very. And it was buggin the hell outta me. I mean, it wasn't TK's newly found perk, either, I was sure of it. "Well, I'm taking a nap. Laters."  
  
He walked off towards his room when I finally noticed what it was. "TK! Nice hat."  
  
He turned back around and gave me a smile that shined with gratitude before locking himself back into his room.  
  
I knew we'd bond.  
  
**`**  
  
TK woke to the sounds of screaming and yelling coming from, what he thought, was the living room. He quickly sat up and listened to the horrid commotion.  
  
"Die you bastard! Die!"  
  
"Davis! DON'T! STOP IT! AHHH! PUT THE GUN DOWN!"  
  
"TAI, GET YOUR WUSSY ASS OVER HERE! I'M GONNA SHOOT THE HELL OUTTA YA!"  
  
"DAVIS, DON'T! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
BANG BANG!  
  
"Ha! You dumbass, you missed!"  
  
"SHOVE IT YAMA! TAI, IT'S NO USE HIDING! ME AND BY PRECIOUS GUN SHALL FIND YOU AND FRY YOU!"  
  
TK couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much he hated every bone in that blockhead's body. He quickly unlocked the door and stumbled out.  
  
"Davis! Don't do it! Don't kill him, please!"  
  
"HA! BUT I WILL! DON'T EVEN TRY THAT BOX FOOL, YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU UGLY PINK THING!!"  
  
"Box? Pink?" TK stood, confused at the sight that sat in front of his bright blue eyes. No, it wasn't a war scene, with mass chaos spreading from the very hands of Daisuke Motomiya (whom ever would give Dais a gun is a very very very very sadly stupid human being).  
  
What he saw was Matt sitting on the couch, laughing as Davis (no gun in hand) and Tai (nor a box in his) sat on the floor, furiously pounding the living crap out of N64 controllers.  
  
"Run all you want fool! But I have a gun!" Sure enough, one of the characters on the screen was carrying a ray gun. A Pikachu with a birthday hat on. Weird. Very.  
  
BAM BAM!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tai wailed, dropping the controller and falling to the floor. "I died."  
  
"You DUMBASS!" Matt's face was beet red from laughter as he pointed at the fallen brunette, nearly toppling over himself from his heaving chest. "YOU JUMPED OFF THE STUPID BUILDING! HA!"  
  
Davis threw the controller to the floor angrily. "Dammit! I didn't get to fry your useless Kirby brains with my gun! Damn you, you imbecile."  
  
TK suddenly spoke, causing the other three to jump in surprise (obviously not knowing that the blonde was standing there the whole time, even when he had called out. Funny, huh?). "What ARE you doing?"  
  
Tai and Dai innocently replied, "Playing video games." They picked their controllers back up and started another round. Davis turned to TK, "Wanna play?"  
  
**#**  
  
I'll have to admit, it was pretty funny to watch. Tai and Dais made Super Smash Bros into a death match made in heaven. Uh, excuse the sorta pun there. Not intended. Yea.  
  
Of course, I object to all, and any form of violence in any possible way, including video games. But what's the harm if you're only watching? Well, beside aching cheeks from all the laughs you get.  
  
TK seemed reluctant at first as he sat down next to Dais and was handed the spare controller. But it seemed that Dais' earlier idea worked. Wow, that's a first. It seemed as though him and TK held a, um, trust bong I guess you could call it.  
  
Well, TK must've trusted Dais enough to play that destructive game with him and Tai. Those two whack heads make that game, like, NC-17 due to their vulgarity and horrid killing methods. Yes! It's a horrible horrible game! It tells children that hitting your fellow Yoshi over the head with a giant mallet is a-okay! And that shooting stars, thingys, things at DK so he'll fall off the space ship is totally cool!  
  
I'm sorry. I'm ranting. I'll try to stop. Uh, um.  
  
Well, TK didn't really get into the game much (not that I think anyone could get into this game as much as Davis and Tai. They're kinda pathetic when you think about it. Ooops! Sorry.). He let Tai and Dais run amuck while he tossed himself off buildings, castles, trees, walls, floaty things, anything with oblivion beyond it really.  
  
It was quite a sight. Kinda like, "100 Ways To Die Without Actually Being Killed" thing going on. Like, TK getting hit by random Pokemon as they shot out, letting bombs explode right by him, letting himself be blown away by the wind, getting in the way of Dais' gun shots, and, yea. The list kinda goes on and on and on and on...  
  
But nobody really cared. I mean, Tai and Dais were fine with shoving off thing him here and there to wring each other's necks, or using him to break boxes. And I was quite content with sitting on the side, rather not wanting to be involved with their violence influencing game... uhh... oh, anyways...  
  
Well, I think that we were all happy with the fact that TK was just hanging out with us. It was pretty cool, I guess.  
  
((T))((B))((C))  
  
ST: Yea! Whatcha think? Sorry 'bout bashing SSB. I actually really love that game! Boo yah! But, you know, Matt just HAD to be the one who dislikes all forms of violence, yet still watches them play. You know?  
  
TK: Damn hypocrite.  
  
ST: HEY! He's a sensitive artist!  
  
TK: No he's not. Trust me, I'd know.  
  
ST: Yea, alrighty then. So you are now the master of the knowledge of Yamato Ishida.  
  
TK: Well, like you know what you're doing.  
  
ST: Quiet! You shouldn't insult the authoress!  
  
TK: Why not?  
  
ST: I could, pair you up with ......... me!  
  
TK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO, NO THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
ST: Grovel for forgiveness!  
  
TK: I'M SORRY! PLEASE SPARE ME FROM THE DEVIL!  
  
ST: What?!?! Did you just call me the devil? DIE TAKASHI!!  
  
TK: AHHHHHH!!  
  
(ST and TK run off the screen, TK screaming bloody murder and ST reaching for the blonde's neck)  
  
PAUSE  
  
(Dai pokes his head out of nowhere, banana nut muffin in hand)  
  
Dai: S'up folks? ST and TK are unavailable at the moment, so please leave your review by pushing that very appealing button on the bottom. And if you hear a beep, umm, check your computer. Cause that's not supposed to happen.  
  
PAUSE  
  
Dai: Uhh, so review, and ummm, Until next time!  
  
[tbc] 


	5. June 10: Chapter 5

The Boys of Summer  
  
ST: Whoo, my hand hurts from typing. But, here it is! Chappie five! Secrets shall be uncovered and arguments shall occur! BUM BUM BUMMMM!  
  
TK: Whoo.  
  
ST: You know, you could try and BE HAPPY.  
  
TK: Sorry, not my job.  
  
ST: Then who's is it?  
  
TK: Does it matter?  
  
ST: YES! Cause, duh, we need someone to help keep up our spirits!  
  
TK: But don't you do that?  
  
ST: No, I drive everyone crazy.  
  
TK: Hmmm, for once I agree with you.  
  
ST: Really? Coolies!  
  
TK: Okay, okay. Get a grip. On with the story.  
  
(((((((((B))))))))((((((((((O))))))))))(((((((((((S)))))))))  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
June 10-  
  
It's been a week. And, no, I haven't killed anyone. Well, not yet anyways.  
  
Dai and me are cool, I guess. He's a lot of fun. Overwhelming at times, though. He has so much energy that sometimes I wish that I had a tranquilizer gun. How amusing that would be, especially during one of his sugar trips...  
  
Matt, my brother, isn't that bad. He's actually really cool. We don't really talk much, but we have this understanding. It's like, you and me are brothers and we don't really need to talk it out. And that's perfectly fine with me.  
  
Dai's friends are pretty awesome to hang out with, too. Kari and Ken.  
  
Then there's Tai. He's the most inconsiderate, rude, egotistic, asinine jerk that I have ever met. He's always around, always bothering me. Oh how I'd love to have a lead pipe, the things I could do...  
  
$  
  
Takeru Takashi. You're so frickin beautiful that it makes me sick! I swear, everyday I just wanna, just wanna...  
  
But then I wanna, I wanna bug the hell outta him. It's weird and upsetting at the same time. I know that he hates me, and I hate that he hates me, and I can't get all fluffy and crap. Puke. No, it's just not me.  
  
Hey! It's not my fault that TK just so happens to be the perfect victim of my annoying antics. I just get so much joy outta seeing him angry and frustrated. His talkative and animated side was beginning to show. He wouldn't just ignore and walk away. We would get in arguments more and more often.  
  
Like the other day, he was flipping through the cannels on the TV when I took the remote away. Don't ask why, it was more of an impulse then anything.  
  
Well, who wouldn't be mad if a prick like me stole their remote of almighty power? He angrily grabbed for it, but me being taller and older, held it away.  
  
"You dipshit. Give it back."  
  
Yes, that's me. King of the dipshits and proud. As he stood on the couch, almost reaching my highered hand, I began to change the channel.  
  
"Dammit! Give it to me!"  
  
I smiled wickedly. "Hey, it's not like you were actually watching anything. Anyway, it's my turn to wear out the buttons."  
  
Then, the wicked little thing started to try to kick me, getting awfully close to, you know.  
  
Matt finally called out from his kitchen, from which he was cooking in, saving TK's ass from total annihilation.  
  
So, I dropped the remote. Unfortunately, it landed on his head, and he wasn't too happy about it.  
  
After about three minutes of running and yelling coming from Matt's Holy Kitchen of No Return, we both settled onto the couch panting.  
  
Then, I picked up the remote before TK could even think and the whole process stared again.  
  
And some people would tell ya that confessing your love to the dude would make things oh-so much easier. Feh!  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between the two boys as one realized that it was only them two.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
Tai turned to TK and replied, "Matt went shopping and Davis is out. Somewhere."  
  
"Grreaat..."  
  
PAUSE  
  
Tai turned back to face the currently blank TV screen (Matt had confiscated the remote so as to "try and have some peace around here" and both were waaaay to lazy to walk over and turn it on.) and sighed.  
  
PAUSE  
  
Suddenly, Tai turned back to face the bored blonde and smiled wickedly. "Hey! You wanna do something?"  
  
TK sighed. "Not really."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and laughed. "What? You don't like me?"  
  
TK gave the brunette a look of 'yea right'. "Hhhhhhhhhhhellll nooo!" (a/n: If you watch the Fresh Prince of Bell Air, then you might've heard this! Sry, I'll go...)  
  
Tai scoffed. "O-kay." He then smiled again, as if the comment had never been made. "Are you suuure?"  
  
TK sighed again and stuck his tongue out at the brunette.  
  
Tai looked at him seriously and said, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."  
  
Now, what do you think he did? Naw duh.  
  
He stuck it right back out.  
  
And Tai grabbed it, tight. He smiled mockingly and playfully said, "Now, tell me that you won't ever do that again."  
  
TK squirmed, trying to get away from his attacker's grip.  
  
"'O 'ay n 'ell!"  
  
"What was that? I can't quite understand you." Tai pulled gently on his tongue, causing the trapped blonde to come closer.  
  
"Nuh ay n hu-ell!"  
  
Tai yanked a little harder, making TK squeak in protest.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
TK sighed (which was really hard to do because of his tongue being held by Tai's evil fingers) and mumbled, "Ah wount oo ih 'geen."  
  
Tai dropped his tongue and watched as TK sucked it back in ad tried to look as irritated as possible but still have a pained look in his eyes. "See? Now, if only you always listened to me, this stuff wouldn't happen."  
  
TK scowled and got up. Tai quickly ordered, "Sit! Do you think that I was done talking to you? Well, I wasn't finished, and you will listen to every goddamned word that I have to say!"  
  
TK simply stared at Tai as he stood in front of him. An awkward pause followed as the two boys locked eyes.  
  
"Fine. Go sulk."  
  
TK walked away, leaving Tai to sit by himself as he pouted.  
  
When I got back from lunch at Lazers, Tai was sitting on the couch and sifting through the 450 channels. "Where'd you find the remote?"  
  
"In the freezer."  
  
Yama, always thinking with his kitchen.  
  
"Hey, man. Where's Keru?"  
  
Tai didn't even look up. "I dunno."  
  
I walked up to TK's bedroom door and knocked loudly.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
I sighed. Dammit Tai! Right when I had him cracked, Tai had to go and chase him back into his asshole shell. "C'mon man! Open up."  
  
He must've thrown something at the door, cause all I heard was this really loud thump against the wood. I huffed and walked back over to Tai. I stared him down and growled lowly as he ignored my presence. Suddenly, I whacked him, hard.  
  
"AHHH! Owww! Mother Fu-"  
  
"Shut up tai! It's all your fault. If you had just stopped and thunked, hey, maybe I'm being an asshole, then maybe you'd get what you want! No one, I repeat, no one wants to lay a jack ass!"  
  
With my peace said, I stormed off to my room.  
  
#  
  
Yes, it was quite a site to come home to. Tai trying to see the TV through a fuming Davis. I had completely missed what was said, but it was evident that Dais was p-i-s-s-e-d. And apparently Tai had found the remote. Damn, and I thought he'd never look in the freezer. Maybe I should've put it in the cracker cupboard.  
  
Oops, sorry.  
  
Umm, anyways, I picked up the groceries that I had recently put down to open the door and drug them into the kitchen. "Tai, I'm home! Come help me."  
  
Knowing that my plan would maybe not work, I began to put them away myself. It was better that way anyways. I'm very particular about my kitchen. Everything has to be absolutely perfect. Like the boxed foods in the cabinet above the sink and the dairy products on the second shelf in the fridge. And the-  
  
Damn.  
  
Anyways, about halfway through the first bag, Tai slinked in and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a can of... soup and proceeded to put it in the box cabinet. I intercepted it and directed his hand towards the cabinet to the left of the stove. I don't know how many times I and told Dais and Tai the system of which my kitchen functions!  
  
Oh, sorry.  
  
Uh, back to Tai. He didn't seem too happy with me correcting him. His face was covered with a scowl as he pushed himself onto the counter beside the second bag.  
  
As his legs dangled, he stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a small container of ginger.  
  
"What the hell do you need this for? What is ginger anyways? Ginger is the name of this chick I dated two years ago. Why would they name this... stuff after her?" He opened the lid and sniffed its contents. His eyes watered and a sneeze escaped from his mouth, causing little sprinkles of ginger to fall everywhere, on the countertops, on the stove, on the floor, on my kitchen. MY kitchen, covered in ginger. Grrrr...  
  
I quickly grabbed the ginger away from him and twisted the top back on. As I shoved it into the spice cabinet (in it's marked spot mind you) and glared daggers at him, he rubbed his nose gingerly (excuse the slight pun).  
  
By the look on his face, I knew he wasn't one bit sorry. At all. "Matt, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Don't. Just, get out." He obeyed without a word. I watched him craw back to the couch and pick up the remote again.  
  
I sighed and pulled out a small broom and dustpan from under the sink. Honestly, will anyone ever learn that mess and kitchen do NOT mix?  
  
$  
  
Okay, so I was sulking. Big deal. Everyone was all like PMSing on me that day.  
  
TK was acting like a total candy ass. Can't he take a flipping joke? I mean, honestly! All I did was mess around with him and he cries off like a sissy girl. That kid needs a sense of humor, real bad.  
  
Davis was a total bitch. I didn't do crap for crap to him and he comes up to me and yells his head off. It's not MY fault that TK has a stick up his ass!  
  
And Matt. He expects me to memorize his "10 Rules to a Perfect Kitchen" crap. I'm sorry Mattie, that I didn't know where the goddamned chicken soup doesn't go. And what was up with the ginger? Oops, I'm sorry. I couldn't control and contain a NORMAL BODILY FUNCTION!  
  
Man, what a fucked up day. I just cannot wait for the next.  
  
(((((T)))))(((((B)))))(((((C)))))  
  
ST: Wow! Lot's of PMSing, lots of bad words! Lots of Tai's POV. Now that we have all the characters' "feelings" out, tell me what you think!  
  
TK: Oh, I found our "happy person".  
  
ST: Really? Who?  
  
TK: Dai, come on down!  
  
Dai: WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU PICKED ME! I SOOOO THOUGHT THAT I'D BE BEAT OUT BY BOB!  
  
ST: Huh? Bob who?  
  
TK: DUH! The dude you like, you know, care about.  
  
ST: Huh? What? I'm lost.  
  
Dai: Member? Me talked about it a LOOOOOONG time ago.  
  
TK: In your other story's author's notes, A Walk. Member?  
  
ST: Uhh, yes! Oh, no. Never mind.  
  
Dai: Oh well!  
  
ST: Hey you! (points at Dai) Get workin on the happy!  
  
Dai (nervously): Uhhh... Ahhg! I can't take the pressure! (jumps off a bridge...)  
  
ST: So much for happy.  
  
TK: I think he was more for "Make stupid". Hey, where'd the bridge come from?  
  
ST: Dunno.  
  
TK: Think he's alright?  
  
ST: Sure. He's only a typing on my computer.  
  
TK: blinks Well, thanks. That sure makes me feel better about my self.  
  
ST: smiles Anytime!  
  
TK: sweatdrops Review please. Until next time...  
  
[tbc]  
  
Here's a map of my 'coastie Odiaba'.  
  
Key: t=townhouse (Dai and Tai live in one) 

A=apartment (Matt and Kari & Ken live in one) 

s=store (use your imagination) 

FV=Food Vendors (hot dog stands, ice cream) 

B=Benches (to sit apon) 

The Shack= Dai and Kari's Surf Rental Shop/ Hang out 

Lazers= Pizza Place 

Hot topic= The coolest store EVAR!  
  
[t][tai][t]: : (s){A}(Lazers)(s)(hot topic)  
[t][dai][t]: :{A}{matt}{A}--------------------------   
----------- ----------------- (street) 

(street) : B FV  
---------------------------------------------: B  
FV B B B FV B ========  
:The shack :  
========  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
(the ocean) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Boys Of Summer  
  
ST: Here we go readers! My long awaited 6thie! I sorry it took so long, but I really wanted to finish Awalk.  
  
TK: Yea right, you're just lazy.  
  
ST: Why are you here?  
  
TK: Umm, cause I want to be?  
  
ST: Bs! You were only here cause you and Dais were supposed to make sure that I didn't "do anything stupid" to your characters! Well, fyi, that story's over, so go back to where ever it is that you came from!  
  
TK: Woa, chill. I came from your mind.  
  
ST: Oh. Then stay out, I've got too much crap in there already.  
  
TK: Naw, it's not that full. Lots of storage space and cobwebs. But I'd rather be here, cause dude, you've got some freaky-shit ideas in there.  
  
ST: Yea, well you were one of 'em.  
  
TK True, true.  
  
ST: Well, my excuse for not being able to update is one word: Grounded. Yep, I was grounded for a week. But I'm back!  
  
TK: Yea, yea. On with the story already!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(((((((TK)))))))  
  
Okay, maybe I was overreacting, which I really wasn't. But I did feel bad for being a jerk to everyone. It wasn't like I was trying, really! But, how would you feel if someone grabbed your tongue and didn't let go?  
  
Yea, but I guess I didn't have to shun Davis like that. He has been really nice to me lately.  
  
My guilt and my thoughts were what made me emerge from my lair of darkness and approach the young surfer's door.  
  
Tai was still on the couch and Matt was in the kitchen sweeping. He's such a freaking neat freak when it comes to that damn kitchen of his. What you should see is his room.  
  
I knew Davis was in his room. I heard his door slam shut and felt its after math rumble my walls.  
  
I walked to his door and kicked it. I heard ruffling and waited patiently until it opened. When it did, I was greeted by a scowling burgundy-head. Once he saw my green hat, he perked up.  
  
"Teeks! What's up dude?"  
  
Glad to see a happy face, I smiled and said, "Nothing really. Wanna do something?"  
  
Dai vigorously nodded his head and told me to wait while he changed. Within second he popped back out with only his trunks. Call it coincidence that mine were on as well.  
  
"Today, I'm gonna teach you how to surf!"  
  
It was about 1:00, so we didn't have that much time to waste if I was "going to learn how to surf" by today. We left the apartment and jaywalked to the beach. I followed Davis as he jogged up to the water's edge.  
  
Davis seemed to embrace the ocean, gazing lovingly out at the waves as they rolled back and forth, back and fourth. His arms were raised and ready to hug the gulf. We stood there, Davis watching the sea, and me watching Davis watch the sea. Soon, the rip tide crept up on me, causing me to slightly loose my footing.  
  
"Davis, I thought-"  
  
He held a finger up to my face. "Shhh. Be one with the ocean."  
  
Oh boy. Now here's something I should've gotten on tape. Davis and the ocean...  
  
To my absolute joy and sheer luck, someone else appeared beside me. And not to join our "being one with the ocean".  
  
"Hey TK. He's in his ocean mode, isn't he?"  
  
I nodded at the girl in the red bikini. She giggled and took my hand.  
  
"C'mere. You here to learn how to surf?"  
  
I nodded again and she drug me towards a place with a sign that read "The Shack". Davis had told me that this was the surfboard rental shop, but mostly him, Ken, and Kari's hangout. Sure enough, along with a bunch of surfboards, there were pictures of the three of them everywhere.  
  
"Then I'll teach you."  
  
(a/n: I dunno if I've mentioned this but: If you have ever read the Jonah Black books, the girl Posie, you know? Kari is a take off of her. Posie kicks! That is all.)  
  
(((((Norm)))))  
  
TK and Kari finished up around 5:30, right when the sun was entering towards the sea.  
  
"Good. You did real good. For your first time. Tomorrow I'll have you up."  
  
TK nodded and handed the board back to Kari. "Thank you, really."  
  
Kari shrugged and began to carry both boards back up to the shack. "No problem. See ya tomorrow, 10 am sharp."  
  
TK watched her for a moment before turning back to look for his friend. He dug his hat out of his (large) pocket and stuck it back on his head as he walked back down the shore where he last saw Dai.  
  
Sure enough, there stood Davis, arms out and eyes closed.  
  
TK sniggered and said, "O wise mentor, don't you think that you've embraced the ocean enough? It's almost 6."  
  
Davis, obviously startled, opened his eyes and turned to face the blonde. "Five?! Awww man! I fell asleep."  
  
TK did a double take. "Pardon, but did you say that you fell asleep?"  
  
Davis nodded. "Yea, and I can't move my arms."  
  
TK began to laugh and Davis scowled. "Dude, that's not funny! Help me!"  
  
TK, trying to keep his giggles to himself, attempted to push Davis' arms down. When he released them, thought, they popped right back up. TK, perplexed, tried to hold them down. After about two minutes, he got them to stick.  
  
"I'm a genius!" he cried and threw his hands into the air.  
  
Davis rubbed his sore arms and laughed, "C'mon, let's get your genius ass back home. It's late."  
  
TK slung an arm over Davis' shoulder and walked back up the beach, the whole time explaining to Davis what Kari had taught him, only to have Davis nod in agreement.  
  
(((((Dai)))))  
  
Okay, so I can't teach. Kar seems to have been pretty damn successful in that department. Actually, she's pretty much better than me in everything that I'm bad at. Hmmm, twilight zone moment.  
  
Well, anyways, now that TK had the basics on how to surf, we could both enter the upcoming, local surf contest.  
  
"Hey Teeks, did you have fun out there?"  
  
He nodded. "Yea, it's pretty cool."  
  
"Well, if you want, you could enter a local contest."  
  
He seemed to actually think about it! Like you really need to..  
  
"Sure! Kari says that I'll be better than you in, like, no time."  
  
Yes! "That's the spirit, Teeks! Awsomely awsome! You won't regret it."  
  
As we walked up to the complex, I explained everything to him. "It's next week, so you'll have plenty time to improve, kay? And that's about it! No worries!"  
  
He eyed me cautiously, as if I were about to lash out at him at any moment. "Dude, what are you doing?"  
  
TK shook his head and smiled. "Davis, have you ever thought of hearing aids?"  
  
I don't think he wanted an answer to that question, like it was one of those hypo-whatch-macall-thetics. Before i could think it over, he walked into the apartment, leaving me to ponder: Hearing aids? I have perfect vision!  
  
(((((((TBC)))))))))  
  
ST: Sorry if it was short. Cause it was. Please Review! Comments and praise are always accepted.  
  
TK: And the occasional flame.  
  
ST: Yep!  
  
TK: Yep.  
  
ST: Oh, just asking but, am I just stupid or is there some kind of secret on how to get italics or bolds or extra spaces? Someone please assist me!  
  
TK: 'Til then.  
  
[tbc] 


	7. Chapter 7

The Boys Of Summer  
  
ST: Hello everyone. Gawd, why do I always start off my author's notes with hello?  
  
TK: Cause you're a 'tard.  
  
ST: Oh yea... HEY!  
  
TK: Oooo, muse got the best of the musee.  
  
ST: Is there such thing as musee? You have employee, addressee, so why wouldn't there be musee?  
  
TK: Well, if there isn't, there is now.  
  
ST: Hey, that's smart. Very smart...  
  
TK: You wanna know how stupid this chick really is? Go read her live journal. Pshea, it really shows how STUPID she is!  
  
ST: Who are you talking to?  
  
TK: Eh, your devoted fans?  
  
ST: I'm sorry, what?  
  
TK: Your fans idiot! You have fans, believe it or not.  
  
ST: Really?! eyes swell cool!  
  
TK: rolls eyes You need to get a life, really.  
  
ST: I know.  
  
TK: On with the story:  
  
O0O0O0O0O0  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
O0O Mattie O0O  
  
It was almost time for dinner, I had made a chicken-stir fry, and I went to call TK and Dais. But I didn't have to.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and in walked TK, a small smirk on his face and his clothes and body dripping wet.  
  
"Hello brother of mine. What's for dinner?"  
  
Right when I was going to question his whereabouts, Dais walked in, a strong look of thought clouding his face.  
  
"Hey Yama," he mistily said.  
  
Maybe I missed something, I don't know.  
  
"Uh, um, where were you guys?"  
  
TK smiled cheerfully and said, "Well, Davis and I hung out at the beach. Sorry we were back so late. Oh, and sorry for not telling you before we left. And I'm sorry we didn't invite you! You really look like you could use some time to embrace the ocean."  
  
He patted me on the shoulder, leaving a wet handprint on my shirt. Embracing the ocean? TK has been spending WAY too much time with Dais.  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
He laughed and began to walk towards his room. "I'm gonna change. Dinner almost ready?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Good! What are we having?"  
  
"Er, stir-fry."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
And with that, he went into his room. I turned to Dais. He was still pondering something and didn't even notice when I waved my hand in front of his face. Snapping seemed to work. He went cross-eyed before shaking his head and glancing at me.  
  
"Yama, do I have good vision? Be honest, do you think I need hearing aids? Really."  
  
Good vision? Hearing aids? Maybe, I nearly blurted, I was the one who needed the check-up and a possible catscan.  
  
But I didn't say anything. I didn't think about it too long, nor did I want to. For, suddenly, a burning smell began to emit form –my- kitchen.  
  
I sprinted in there, scared to death that I'd see what I saw: the chicken stir-fry, MY STIR-FRY, burning, getting charred, well done, turning black, on fire!  
  
I quickly turned off the burner and lifted the wok that once held my once perfectly golden stir-fry, in a last minute attempt to save it. And failed.  
  
Devastated, I threw the crisp rice into the trashcan. Tai, who was still lounging on the couch, called out, "How's it coming?"  
  
I sighed and placed the pan into the sink.  
  
"Call for pizza."  
  
O0O0O n is for normal O0O0O  
  
Gathered around the dinner table was Matt then Davis then TK then Tai.  
  
............ Matt ............ Davis [tbl] TK ............ Tai ...............  
  
"Hey, "Davis suddenly said as Tai and TK reached to open the pizza box. "Why are we sitting here? It's only another pizza dinner."  
  
Matt gave the burgundy-head a parental look. "Tonight was supposed to be a nice night. But then, uh, an, er- accident occurred."  
  
"Cough, burned the food. Cough."  
  
Matt scowled at Tai. "We shall sit as a family and eat as a family! If you don't want to, then you will just have to eat the rice in the garbage can. Any takers?  
  
Tai, Davis, and TK sat back and plastered very fake smiles on their faces. Matt grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "ungrateful freeloaders" and opened the box.  
  
A flow of steam rose from the pineapple sausage pizza with extra, extra cheese. TK looked distastefully at the small, triangular yellow fruit as he pointed at a piece and flicked it onto the box.  
  
"Who ordered pineapple? Gross."  
  
Tai glared at him. "I did. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, yea. I despise the ugly buggers."  
  
"Then pick them off."  
  
TK stuck his tongue out. "Ick! I don't like to touch them either."  
  
Tai began to ground his teeth. "Then starve."  
  
TK grabbed a slice and slid it onto his paper plate. He started to poke at it, hmming and ohhing. "I've got it!"  
  
As he got up and went to the kitchen, Davis swallowed two pizzas and Matt and Tai finished one each. When TK came back he had a fork.  
  
With great care, he began to pick the pineapples off and push them as far away from his pizza as possible without making them tip off his plate.  
  
Tai watched in repugnance. "How could do that to the poor pineapples?! You're disgracing them."  
  
TK continued to pick them off. "Do you want them? You seem to hold them in such high regard."  
  
Tai finished his second pizza and got another. "Sure, throw 'em at me. I'll gladly take them off your pineapple hating hands."  
  
Usually, only Davis would take this analogy seriously. Today wasn't his day to shine, though.  
  
With a sudden twonk, a pineapple flew into Tai's hair.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
TK stared to laugh uncontrollably as he flung a handful of pineapples at the fuming brunette. Tai leapt out of his seat and began to chase after TK, leaving a trail of pineapples that were falling off his head as he reached for the blonde's neck.  
  
Matt simply sat and placed his face in his hands, groaning. Davis reached into the box and grabbed the last slice of pizza.  
  
Swallowing it whole, he said through his full mouth, "So much for a family dinner, huh?"  
  
Matt groaned louder as TK passed by screaming, "Revenge is sweet!" with Tai on his heels.  
  
O0O0O The Great Daisuke O0O0O  
  
Tai wasn't very happy. The so-called "Pineapple Incident" caused great controversy in the household.  
  
Tai wanted TK dead. Matt wouldn't let Tai kill TK. Tai and Matt both yelled at me for not helping when I simply sat on the couch with the younger blonde.  
  
"You're supposed to be on MY side!" Tai was trying desperately to get around a blocking Matt so he could wring TK's neck.  
  
"Davis, you've broken the defense and now you're hanging out WITH the enemy instead of hanging HIM!"  
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH. Tai wasn't very happy about his situation. Neither was I! Tai was practically being groped by my hottie Yama! It just wasn't fair.  
  
But I'm not one to complain. Especially when Rurouni Kenshin is on. That show is so kick ass.  
  
Matt was groaning with protest as Tai tried to crawl between his legs (damn you luck Tai!). "Dai! Could you help me?"  
  
I didn't alter my stare from the TV. I was too busy watching the Tekken getting a wake-up call from Himura. Hee hee. They're both so hot...  
  
On the other hand, I was also resisting the hanging temptation to launch myself at my cousin. He was getting WAAAAAY to fresh with my Yama.  
  
To my relief, at this moment, TK suddenly sighed and got up. "I'm going to bed. 'Ve got an early start 'morrow."  
  
He walked ever so casually past a struggling Tai and a distressed Yama.  
  
"Night everybody!"  
  
Tai growled with pure anger as Yama finally gave up. My hot headed duplicate fled after TK, but only get a door slammed in his face.  
  
"Just you wait till tomorrow, Takashi! Your ass is grass!" Another slam followed.  
  
Yama slid down next to me. "Arrrrg... Those two are like trying to push a negative magnet towards a positive one."  
  
I merely nodded, still "transfixed" by the sword action on the screen. Slowly I crept closer. Yama didn't seem to mind. He tilted his head until it rested on my shoulder.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Well, duh. No, fuck, I didn't. But it's not like I was gonna giggle like a girl and tell him so. Instead I shrugged my shoulders gently.  
  
And my Yama and I stayed like that for the rest of the night.  
  
O0O0O TBC O0O0O  
  
ST: So, did you all like? Hope so!  
  
TK: Review please.  
  
ST: Yes, do please. I'd very much appreciate it.  
  
TK: boot licker  
  
ST: Shut it Teeks.  
  
TK: ...  
  
ST: Anywho! Look out for the next chapter! Since summer's almost out, I'll have a lot more coming! And 02 will be updated lost, too. Due to the fact that I favor it...  
  
TK: Yea, til then...  
  
[tbc]  
  
{DAIS WUZ HERE!} 


	8. Chapter 8

The Boys Of Summer  
  
ST: Yes, I know I said that I'd get these up faster, but I went out of town on Thurs. and got back today- uh, yesterday (it's 1:28 on a Mon.). BUT, I don't care. SCHOOL'S OUT!!  
  
ON the other hand, I'm gonna sort out some FAQ:  
  
Yamasuke?: Yes! If you haven't noticed, Davis is bonkers over Mattie. So, it's acctually Daito. If you haven't noticed, Matt's a bit of a chick.  
  
Taikeru?: Well, it'd explain Tai's unnecessary picking upon Keru. And I happen to think it's cute. And very original.  
  
Okazies, onto the reviewers:  
  
mima57775: You're a dear! Your reviews always make my day! Hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Hikari the Pure: Here's some more fun!  
  
Duckie-Rose: Dude, I need your copy of The Day After The Music Died so I can type it. When do you come back form Alaska?  
  
sharp23: Dude, yes, Davis has the hots for Mattie. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
High King Isaac: Here's the Kari action you'd like! And more to come.  
  
TakeruHikari: Yes, here's an update! Enjoy.  
  
Beepin756: Thank you! Enjoy!  
  
Yukata: Thankies!  
  
leftovercrack192: Uh, dude, I take offense in you saying that horrid comment about HT, but you are forgiven! We are all entitled to our own opinion. And I'm glad you didn't boycott my fic cause of that!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Thank you for all those plushies and Bob!  
  
Bob: Mrow! (waves those caute little flagz)  
  
Lil Gold Fishie: Hey dude! Thank you for that POV advise. Somehow I thought it'd be fun for people to kinda guess and recognize the character's personalities, but then I thought: How annoying... Well, thank you!  
  
Tyson FoxFlame: You, my good friend, you. You and me have to like make some kind of deal. I update, you update. I need to read more Taito fluffiness in BR and EOARS! Yes! I stole some of your ideas! FORGIVE ME! I thought, hey, cool, that can develop a good story! But, Anywho, Thankies for the carnation! It's all good!  
  
miricles-3: Cause, dude, they're just so damn cute! Sorry you do not like. Thankies for reading although you do not like Daito/Yamasuke!  
  
Whoo, that's it! I have 25 reviews. Coolis!  
  
TK: And you got 91 for Awalk.  
  
ST: I know! THANK YOU PEOPLES!  
  
TK: (sighs) On with the story:  
  
[the boys of summer]  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
O0O0O The Norm O0O0O  
  
Tai got up, pulled on a shirt, and walked out into the living room. The TV was on mute and on the couch were a blonde and a burgundy boy lying down, cuddling in their slumber.  
  
Matt's arms were wound loosely around Davis' waist, his head lying on the younger's chest. Davis' arms were resting protectively, yet tenderly around Matt's neck while his head leaned back into the couch.  
  
Tai smiled before grabbing the remote off the coffee table and changed the channel. The TV flashed from Bugs Bunny to Beyblade.  
  
Davis stirred and groggily said, "Dammit! I was watching that!"  
  
The redhead opened his eyes and blinked at Tai.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Why are you up so early?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "No reason. Why were you up so late?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Matt suddenly shifted, his head sliding down to Davis' lap. He began to mumble incoherent sleep talk and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
Tai raised his eyebrows at his cousin. Davis began to blush and tried to piece together a comprehensible sentence, but Tai shushed him.  
  
"Don't want to wake up Mattie, now do you?"  
  
Davis scowled and began to lift the blonde off of him. Tai laughed and said, "Oh, so now you're in denial? Poor Davis! He says he only wants to sleep with him, but really he wants to hold him, forever and ever and ev- OOF!"  
  
Davis socked Tai in the arm, mumbling little words of vulgarity as he left the brunette to rub his sore spot.  
  
Tai laughed and sat down next to Matt, who was now sprawled across the couch. The bushy haired boy began to poke his sleeping friend in the face.  
  
Matt groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Fuck off Tai."  
  
Tai scowled and mumbled something about 'non-morning grouch asses' and watched the cartoon. Matt got up and left. Tai sighed, slightly disappointed that he had driven his company away.  
  
I wonder where Teeks is, he thought, knowing very well that the boy wasn't in his room.  
  
O0O0O My Outside Viewing O0O0O  
  
TK wasn't in his room (duh). He was sitting on a surfboard, trying to balance himself on it as the heavy waves rolled in and out of the bay. Kari sat next to him, on her own board, herself completely at ease with the movement. She smiled and said, "You ready?"  
  
TK confidently nodded at the girl in the red bikini. "I really really hope so."  
  
"Then go for it! And don't forget anything I told you. Or showed you. Now, paddle your ass out there dude!"  
  
TK made his way out further towards the rolling waves. The walls of water began to rise higher and higher. The blonde almost lost his nerve, but swallowed hard and swam up to them.  
  
It seemed to come almost naturally to him: the stand, the balance, the surf. And it felt exhilarating. The wind blowing and the tingle of salt on his lip, it was all just amazing. The feel of water moving beneath him sent shivers down his spine.  
  
All of a sudden, he fell into the water, his perfect balance broken in an instant. Salt gushed into his mouth, causing him to choke.  
  
"TK! You alright?"  
  
TK merely bobbed in the water, holding on tightly to his board.  
  
"TK? TK?!"  
  
TK's eyes were full of light as he turned towards Kari. He opened his moth and stuttered, "Th-that wa-wa-was the most, the most, amazing! I-I never, oh my god!"  
  
Kari helped the babbling blonde back onto his board. "You're shittin me Takashi."  
  
TK shut up and gave her a look of confusion.  
  
"You must've done this before! No one is that good that fast. Well, unless you're Davis, but he practically lives on the beach..."  
  
TK stared at Kari blankly. "You think, you really really think that I'm THAT good?"  
  
Kari laughed. "Dude, you were, like gnarly! I'm so stoaked that you're this good." She gave TK a look of pure evil. "You swear to the almighty surfin god that you've never so much as touched a board before?"  
  
TK waved his hands in front of his face and hastily answered, "No! I swear on the, uh, god-thingy."  
  
Kari snickered. "Almighty surfing god, Takashi. Okay, okay. You have me convinced. Let's go in. I'm starved."  
  
TK sighed in relief as they started to paddle in.  
  
Planting their boards firmly into the sand, the two headed up the beach. TK quickly grabbed his hat out of his swim trunks and placed it backwards onto his head.  
  
"You must really like that hat."  
  
TK nodded in a yea-so way. Kari glanced at the writing on it.  
  
"Hey, who's Xantic?"  
  
TK shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter. The hat's cool."  
  
Kari laughed. "You bought a hat and don't even know what band it's from?"  
  
TK glared at her. "Oh, shut up."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and pulled at the dripping wet hair that hung in her eyes. "So, Takashi, I have a theory on how you're so radical out there. Did you know you're brother used to surf?"  
  
TK turned to Kari quickly, eyes wide. "That's right city boy. He was the best. A surfin god himself. Damn was he hot. Really. And you're like a replica of him. Totally. I mean, only your bro was that righteous on his first go."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kari opened her mouth and simply said, "No."  
  
The two burst out laughing as they approached a hot dog stand. "That was mean Kar. Real mean." TK ordered them some corndogs and paid. They received them and walked down the pavement sidewalk.  
  
The two were quiet for a while, both eating their lunch. Suddenly TK asked, "So, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Kari looked up. "Why? Are you asking me out?"  
  
TK stared to blush a little and stared at her. "Maybe."  
  
She smiled and said, "Really?"  
  
TK coolly said, "Yea, I am."  
  
Kari laughed, "Okay, sounds kick ass."  
  
O0O0O Goggle-head Davis (although right now he posses no goggles) O0O0O  
  
Hee hee. Matt and me, sittin in a tree, F-U-C-hm hm hm hmm! First comes sex, then comes sex, and then comes a whole lot mo-re sex! Me and Yama, Yama and Me. Love. We love. Each other. Forever. For Ever. For-Ever. Yama and me, forever. And ever. And ever. In love! And sex!  
  
Oh, sorry. My thoughts are very disturbed.  
  
Well, it was a very boring day, but I didn't care. My encounter with my beloved kept my face smiling all day long.  
  
TK must've done something to make him smile, too, cause when he came from who-cares-where, he was beaming like a frickin light bulb.  
  
"Hey Keru! How was your morning?"  
  
He came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Good Dai. Very good."  
  
Wow, I guess something really perked him up. Maybe he got laid. By Tai. Hadn't seen him around all morning either. Oh, never mind, he was on the couch. "Well, what happened?"  
  
TK didn't say anything. He pulled away, that goofy grin still on his face. He walked to his bedroom, leaving me standing there like a doof.  
  
Oh well, I'm always a doof.  
  
Anyways, I didn't stand there for that long, for the phone began to ring. So, I answered it. "Ishida Auto and Tire shop. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Davis? It's me, Ken!"  
  
I smiled. "Oh, hello Mr. Ichijouchi! You're Beamer is almost ready. Can you come around for it at about, umm, sixish?" Heh heh.  
  
My joke was quickly done, though. Ken gave me his "shut-the-fuck-up" sigh. "Sorry. What's up?"  
  
Ken began to explain. "Guess who's going out tonight?"  
  
Ummmm. "I don't know? You? Me?" How was I supposed to know this crap?  
  
"Kari and TK."  
  
"Say what? Together?" My mind basically froze after that. I was barely able to hold the receiver up to my ear.  
  
"Yea, I know! TK asked her out and now they're meeting up at Lazers for pizza."  
  
I still didn't know what to say. That little...  
  
"Davis! You still there?"  
  
Listen, Ken, I've gotta go. Cya."  
  
I hung up the phone and sprinted to TK's bedroom door. That little shit was really going to get it.  
  
I knocked loudly on the door. He opened it and stared at me puzzled.  
  
"You!" I slapped him heavily on the back. Flinching, he quickly held his hands up to his face and said, "I'm sorry I asked her! Please, spare me!"  
  
What the... "Dude! I, like, am your faithful servant! Spare ME!"  
  
He opened his eyes, staring at me with bewilderment on his face. "Huh?"  
  
"Keru! You did the impossible! You're going out with Kari, the, like, surf goddess! A total hottie!"  
  
TK slowly began to smile, realizing that I wasn't going to threaten his life status.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Cool my ass!  
  
"Oh, by the way, I hate you Takashi." I gently slapped his cheek and walked back to the living room, satisfied.  
  
O0O0O Tai, the Dolt O0O0O  
  
Okay, I'm not really the jealous type. Uh, okay, yes I am, but c'mon! Hearing the words –going-, -out-, and –Kari- caused some major green-eyed monster freckles to suddenly pop onto my face.  
  
No way was MY Teeks gonna go out with –her-. It just wouldn't happen. Not with me around, anyways.  
  
I would make sure that his date went up in ashes.  
  
Bwahahahaha.  
  
O0O0O To Be Continued In The Next Installment Of BOS O0O0O  
  
ST: HA! That was unexpected, huh? Oh yea!  
  
TK: Oh, very.  
  
ST: Dais has a very dirty mind, no? But very funny!  
  
TK: Yea, yea. You all better review.  
  
ST: TK, don't scare those poor peoples.  
  
TK: Hey, I might have to pop some of ya like Tony.  
  
ST: (sweatdrops) We just saw a bit of Scarface. Excuse him, folks. But ,yea, review please.!  
  
TK: Or say hello to my little friend!  
  
ST: TK!  
  
TK: Sorry. Til then.  
  
[tbc] 


	9. Chapter 9

The Boys Of Summer  
  
ST: Here you go ever body! I'm on a roll. It's like, an update every day! Are you enjoying it? COOLIS!  
  
TK: (rolls eyes)  
  
ST: (not noticing TK's disrespect) Oh, and I have to terribly apologize to everybody. I was reading through this story and I found sooo many typos and uploading mistakes. I'm so sorry! It must me frickin hard to understand half of it! I promise to be much more carefuller. And since I now trust that upload/edit thingy, I'll be a good authoress and use it sometime!  
  
TK: You do that.  
  
ST: (not noticing again) Well, here's the big nine. Only six more. And you are going to enjoy this chapter. Drama drama drama! The story conflict unravels!  
  
TK: Oooooo.  
  
ST: (once again not paying mind to her muse) Also, on another note, this chapter is kinda longer, but not really. It's longer in the sense of stuff occurring, but it's just not WORD long enough. For me that is. I'm sorry.  
  
TK: Better be.  
  
ST: (completely ignoring the rude muse) Well, enjoy. And keep a look out for new chaps in Zero 2 and BOS. Never know, now do you?  
  
TK: Yea yea. On with the story:  
  
[the boys of summer]  
  
[chapter 9]  
  
n.n  
  
{ Lazers Pizza Parlor}  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Umm hm."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
Kari sighed and picked at her pizza. Suddenly TK chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
TK contained his giggles and said, "Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me. This conversation isn't going anywhere anyways."  
  
TK snickered. "Okay. The pizza just reminds me of something that happened the other night."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, Tai and I have this ongoing war. And I got my revenge."  
  
Kari nodded to him, encouraging him to go on.  
  
"So, he had ordered pineapples on the pizza we got, and I really don't like pineapples. He was being a snot about me not liking them, so I asked if he wanted them, and he was a like 'throw 'em at me', so-"  
  
Kari started to laugh. "You didn't!"  
  
TK burst out, "I did! It was so funny! He probably still has pineapples in his hair!"  
  
The two continued their night, laughing and talking as they ate their pineapple-less pizza.  
  
O0o0O Mr. Taichi the Dolt O0o0O  
  
I stood watching them from the window. They were laughing in the corner booth. They were having fun, sparklets dripping from their eyes. Sparklets meant for only me.  
  
Ouchie.  
  
Maybe, maybe my assumptions were wrong. Maybe TK wasn't gay. Maybe I was just so head-over-heels that I didn't ever stop and think about it. All my plans on crashing TK and Kari's date suddenly exploded.  
  
I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be human. But I knew what would be.  
  
Once they got up to leave, I ran back to Matt's. He was sitting on the couch, so I joined him. "Hey Tai. What's up?"  
  
Lazers was only a block away and Kari lived two apartments down from Matt's.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
It wouldn't take that long to get back.  
  
"You sure? You look kinda-"  
  
The front door began to open. Knowing that this was now or never, I leaned forward and kissed the talking blonde.  
  
It didn't mean anything to me, and I knew that Matt didn't feel fireworks either. But it was the only way to get back at TK.  
  
Only problem was, it wasn't TK who opened the door.  
  
O0o0O Motomiya himself O0o0O  
  
There was no way in hell that I was expecting what I saw. Now, I was just walking the beach, watching the sunset, quite happy actually. And what do I come home to?  
  
Damn Tai kissing my Yama! That mother-fucking slut! I'm gonna secede from his crap forsaken family and I'm never gonna speak to his ugly-ass face again!  
  
I was so angry that I slammed the door behind me and ran down the hallway towards the exit of the complex, only to run smack into Keru.  
  
"Dai! What's wrong?"  
  
All I could say was profanity. "God dammit sonofabitch fucken asshole!"  
  
That meant: God dammit! That sonofabitch Tai is being a fucken asshole! I just left out the important info.  
  
But my mind wasn't working right at that moment. Not only couldn't I string proper sentences together, I couldn't control my actions. I grabbed TK and dragged him down the street and towards a group of all too familiar town homes. I sprinted up to number 312 and grabbed under the mat.  
  
"Dai, what, are you okay? What are you doing?"  
  
I grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door. I pulled him in and shut the door behind us. Before he could say anything more, I pushed him against the door and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
  
I wasn't thinking straight, my mind clouded with anger, betrayal, and that nagging feeling that I had been tossed aside. Shut up. I'm allowed to feel. And, like I said, I couldn't quite control my actions.  
  
TK pulled away, totally shocked. Ignoring the fact that he was trying to wriggle out of my grasp, I started to go lower, kissing his jawline and starting to pull up his shirt.  
  
"Dai...... Come on, get off, I- AH!"  
  
Oops. Guess he didn't want me to touch him down, well, you know (wink wink). He shoved me back forcefully and I fell on my butt. I watched as he pushed his shirt down and buttoned his shorts. His eyes were narrowed.  
  
"Davis, what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Desperate, I flung myself at him, clinging to his legs. "Please, Keru! Fuck me."  
  
He tried to jiggle me off, but my grip was in a death lock. "No Davis. But I can- Ugn- listen."  
  
I looked up and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Then will you fuck me?"  
  
He sighed and mumbled profanity. Slowly he bent down and pried my arms off his legs. "Come on Davis." I looked up at him, smiling devilishly. "Where are we going? Bedroom?"  
  
He scowled. "No! The couch."  
  
I winked and mumbled, "Anywhere you please, Keru."  
  
We sat down and I tried again to seduce him. He groaned angrily and tried to push me off. Oo hoo, naughty me! I climbed on top of him and tried to kiss his neck.  
  
Suddenly I was twisted around so quick that I sat in shock for a few seconds. A side of Keru nobody I knew had ever seen. But my thoughts quickly turned dirty as the new position made me grin.  
  
"Keru, you prefer top then? That's okay."  
  
TK growled and, out of nowhere, punched me in the face. I was a little shaken from the hit and laid still, staring up at him like an idiot. Even then, though, I hadn't fully grasped what I was trying to do. As I was still in shock, Teeks quickly grabbed my wrists and held them tighter above my head, his thighs gripping my sides tightly and his weight trapping me securely as he sat on my stomach. I was completely immobile.  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
Blink Blink. Spill what? "Hey, all I wanted was a one night stand."  
  
"Bullshit. Try again."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember. But not that hard.  
  
"I'm in love with you TK. I just wanted to confess my feelings."  
  
"Strike two. You've got one more shot Motomiya."  
  
C'mon Davis! He's your friend. You owe the little bugger the truth. He is, after all the love of you life's younger brother. Hot. Drool... Kissing your cousin! ARGGG! That m-fing...  
  
"Can't remember."  
  
TK tightened the grip on my arms, causing me to gasp in pain. "Is that your final answer?"  
  
I slowly nodded. Uh oh.  
  
"Oooh. I'm sorry. You loose."  
  
He suddenly began to switch my wrists to one hand, gripping the one he had the best hold on. Suddenly, he was twisting the skin in different directions causing my wrist to burn. When I finally cried out in pain (which was only seconds), he stopped and looked me square in the eye.  
  
"Tell me what's up or I'll do worse."  
  
I quickly shook my head defiantly and stubbornly. He sighed and once again only held my wrists in one hand. He clicked his tongue and gave me a look of sympathy, as if he felt sorry for me.  
  
"Okay, but you asked for it man."  
  
That's when he started tapping my head. It wasn't hard, but it was very annoying. I began to squirm, uncomfortable with the sudden realization that my body was screaming for release. And not sexual release.  
  
"Hey, Davis, you know when the tide comes in? The water rushes in and out, getting higher, in and out. And at night, when you leave the bathroom faucet on just a tad, you can hear a steady drip drip drip drip drip drip. Not to mention water hoses, sprinklers, fire hydrants, waterfalls, streams, geysers, rainstorms where the water just falls out of the sky like a shower. Pouring gallons and gallons of water. Water. Like when you drink a whole bottle after a long basketball game and then you get this gut feeling that you've drunken too much and have to really go-"  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I began to really writhe and twist and wriggle underneath that little shit's grasp. I really had to piss. REELY had to piss. Like then and there. But I had to fight it! Daisuke never lets ANYbody get the best of him!  
  
"Come on K-keru! I-I-"  
  
"Have to pee?"  
  
I glared at him. Why you little...  
  
"Pee, pee, pee. Davis has to pee!"  
  
"Okay okay! I'll talk! Whaddya want?"  
  
Shut up. I know I'm weak. Damn those bladder problems.  
  
"Why are you upset?"  
  
"I'm not upset!"  
  
"Oh look! A down pour has started!"  
  
"Fucken shit okay! I walked in on Matt and Tai kissing so I thought that I'd feel better if you and I slept together even though all feelings between us are mutual friendship and I really don't have any physical attraction towards you what so ever not kidding and now I need you to get off of me cause I really REALLY REEELY have to piss and if you don't I'm gonna piss all over you!"  
  
He slid off of me and I jumped off the couch, running like bloody hell to the bathroom. As I flung on the light and unzipped my pants, I made a mental note to ask about Keru's smooth moves and never EVER get on his bad side.  
  
[to be continued in tenth installment of bos]  
  
[stay tuned]  
  
ST: There you go! Enjoyed? Hope so. I had fun writing that. Oh, fyi, the wrist twisting thingy was a snake bite. Ever heard of em? They're really fun to give! And the pee tactic really works. Trust me, I've been a victim. Especially if you pee easily under pressure. Of being made to pee. Get me? Hope so. ()  
  
TK: Interesting.  
  
ST: Very. TK and Kari dating. Tai kissing Matt. Dai trying to seduce TK, then almost peeing on him. All so-so interesting. Wouldn't you think so?  
  
TK: Sure.  
  
ST: Anywho, please review. I love to hear from people. Also, if you want me to read your stories and review, just say so. I love to review those who are enjoying me! You give me momentum, so why not me restore the favor? If you ask and you don't hear from me in a loooooong time, don't fret. I may be out, kicked off, or my computer may be crashing on me. But hopefully that won't happen after next week, when my dad SAYS that we will get a new computer. My step mom would like to beg to differ, but my dad and me keep giving each other little sly smiles. She doesn't know the pain of this crap forsaken Compaq! She has a laptop from work to fawn over! Bah! Dell, here we come!  
  
TK: Woa, a lot that we don't need to know.  
  
ST: () sorry...  
  
TK: Review. Til then...  
  
[tbc] 


	10. June 17: Chapter 10

**The Boys Of Summer  
**  
ST: Oh boi. Here's the 'night after' chapter. Oh, and just answering some review questions: NO, it's not going to be a Dakeru, nor a Taito. The whole purpose of Matt and Dai's dilemma is for them to overcome it! You know, love conquers all? And Tai only kissed Matt cause he was jealous as hell and didn't know that it was Davis coming into the apartment. Comprende?  
  
TK: Si. Anyways...  
  
ST: Yes, anyways, I also noticed something about my stories, and also had it pointed out by a reviewer: My stories are so unhomophobic. Damn. Next story I write will be sure to have that angsty pressure! Now I just have to think of a good enough plot and carry on with it. Yea.  
  
TK: Pshh, that'll take a while. You still have to finish writing 02 out.  
  
ST: Writers block.  
  
TK: You and your excuses.  
  
ST: Blah blah blah. Oh! I finished my quiz, but I think that I'm faulty, as a person. Or just plain stupid. Or Quizilla brain dead. Or-  
  
TK: Get on with it.  
  
ST: Jeeze. Well, back to the point. For some strange reason, my quiz doesn't really work... You can try it though. I'll put a link to it on my profile. Basically the outcomes aren't fully showing up. I'm actually going to go work on it now and see if I can possibly fix it.   
  
TK: You sure are starting to have some pretty damn lengthy author's notes.  
  
ST: And what's wrong with that?  
  
TK: Nothing. Just saying.  
  
ST: Well, say your line and then shut up.  
  
TK: (rolls eyes) On with the story.  
  
**[the boys of summer]**  
  
-chapter 10-  
  
_June 17_  
  
Today I felt a cold breeze when I poked my head outside of Davis' house. It kinda fit the mood perfectly for how we were both feeling, you know what I mean?  
  
I mean, last night was, well, interesting.  
  
It seems that Davis was really upset about Tai and Matt. He must've really liked him. When he came back from the bathroom, his eyes were bloodshot and his face tear-stained. Then, he just kinda collapsed and began sobbing. I held him for the rest of the night.  
  
It was kind of surprising, even to himself, I guess, for him to be crying. When I brought it up this morning, he slid right by it by saying he didn't remember. Then he went on about the weather, saying that the wind would be making some totally awsome waves.  
  
Err, looks like I'm slipping into the local lingo. Won't the kids back in the cities be surprised.  
  
Actually, speaking of surprises, Davis surprised me in more ways than the whole 'I'm gonna try to rape you' and 'now I'm crying' thing'. He's filthy rich! I mean, one look at him and you'd assume that he was just some surf bum, but he's loaded. Only the richies live in town homes, and both Tai and Davis' families own two. Two! And the stereotypes say that the riches are preps, meaning that they, well, don't surf or skate. Now I can see how Davis likes hanging out in Matt's place. Rep issues.  
  
But besides that, I wonder, why did Tai do what he did? Not that I really care. And not that I'm jealous. Why would I be jealous? Why would I even ever think of being even remotely jealous? Why did I write all this? Arg. If I had an eraser, I'd totally scratch all this out. Well, if I were even using a pencil. Damn pens. But then Meems would kill me for 'not keeping an accurate account of my adventures'. Well, since you're reading this, BAH!  
  
I only have two more weeks. Scratch that. I have only two more weeks! It doesn't feel like I have been here this long, but I have. I think that I'm almost reluctant to leave.  
  
But I do have two more weeks (as I have said), and maybe by that time Tai will have driven me off the edge, and not just by annoyance.  
  
_(a/n: You learn a vital bit of info from this entry: TK knows a certain strawberry blonde! But she doesn't really appear until the sequel. Uh, did I just tell you that I'm making a sequel? Damn! It was supposed to be a surprise! Oh well. Also, fyi, if you were wondering, TK just writes all this down on bits of paper, sticks them in his pocket, and stuffs them in a folder. You just haven't seen him do it, cause, well, you don't need to! He's a very unorganized writer. It irritates me... Well, that's all. Carry on!)_  
  
**O0o0O The Normality O0o0O**  
  
TK and Davis were eating brunch (toast) at the Motomiya dining room table when a loud breeze shook the windows. Besides the howling wind, all was quiet with the exceptional mumble and cough.  
  
TK looked up at the boy who sat in front of him. Watching for only a few seconds, the blonde trailed his eyes along the walls, glancing at a few pictures. "Is that your mom?"  
  
Davis looked up and followed TK's gaze to a picture of a lady with long, amber hair wearing a white summer dress as she walked along the beach. Her smile was Davis' and her beauty was obvious as well as her joy.  
  
"Yea." He looked down and continued to eat. TK dropped his gaze back to his friend. "Where is she?"  
  
Davis paused for a second, thinking. "She's in love with beaches. She's probably in Belize or it might even be the Bahamas. I can't remember."  
  
"And she left you here?"  
  
Davis shook his head. "Naw, I wanted to stay here. I'd be bored."  
  
TK raised his eyebrows. "Or, you stayed here to be with Matt." Davis blushed. "Maybe."  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Davis suddenly got up from the table. "It's quiet in here, isn't it? I hate quiet." He walked to an entertainment center that stood off to the left of the table and turned it on. The room was instantly filled with classical music from the high quality ceiling speakers. Davis blushed and quickly pushed a button, the room's atmosphere shifting to the sounds of punk.  
  
"That's better," Davis sighed as he sat on top of the dinning room table, a sly grin plastered on his face. TK rolled his eyes and smiled, too. But, although the room was no longer quiet, a silent barrier left the two boys cautious. After a few seconds, Davis, the breaker of fragility, spontaneously struck up a conversation.  
  
"So, how was your date?"  
  
TK, caught off guard, stuttered for a second before fumbling an okay. "Well, what did you guys talk about?"  
  
TK snickered. "Well, I told her all about Tai and me's war. She really got a kick out of that!" TK stopped, noticing a somber look on Davis' face. "Really, you like him, don't you?"  
  
Davis, playing dumb, merely said, "Who?"  
  
"Matt, duh."  
  
He smiled. "Nah! I just think he's really hot. It'd be cool if we could fuck. I was just upset that Tai got to him first." TK glared at the burgundy as he told his lie straight to the floor. When Davis finished, TK sighed and said, "Right, okay Davis. Whatever you say."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Davis checked the caller ID and snorted. "It's Matt's place. Tell them both that I'm not here and that I don't want to talk to them."  
  
Rolling his eyes, TK picked up the phone.  
  
_"Hello? Davis, is that you?"_  
  
"Sorry. He's unavailable at the moment. May I take a message?"  
  
_"TK! I really need to talk to him! Tell him it's Matt, he'll understand!"_  
  
"Now, now brother. How do you know?"  
  
_"I just do! Now put him on!"_  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Tai?"  
  
Where did that come from? TK mentally kicked himself and awaited the dreaded response. A short pause occurred until a laugh echoed into the blonde's ears.  
  
_"Sick! Don't even joke like that! Ouch! Tai, stop it. OW! No, I did mean it. AHH! Give me-"_  
  
A new voice appeared.  
  
_"Teeks?"  
_  
"Hello Tai."  
  
_"Hey! How are you?"_  
  
"Okay. How was your kiss last night?"  
  
_"Bad. Matt's got stiff chapped lips and awful breath. Ow!"_  
  
TK waited patiently as he listened to the two boys on the other line fight, their voices and yelps muffled. Tai was victorious.  
  
_"Hey! Sorry about that. I just had to prove to Matt that he's a wimpy girl."_  
  
"Okay, okay. What happened?"  
  
Tai hesitated before confidently saying, _"Oh, you know, just playing the game. A little here, a little there. But you know all about the game, don't you? Eh, too bad I forgot that Matt's in love with Dai and would never kiss another guy, even a hot one like me."  
_  
TK stuttered as he rethought Tai's words. "Hey, what do I have to do with any of this? What he hell was that crap, playing what game?"  
  
Suddenly TK heard the sound of a button being clicked. He could now hear both boys.  
  
_"Oh never mind Tai. He's just jealous about your date with Kari."  
  
"You lie! Why would I be jealous about a scrawny little shit like TK?"  
  
"I don't know, why would you be?"  
  
"I don't know, cause I'm not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are NOT!"  
  
"Are too too too."  
  
"Are not! not! not! NOT!"  
_  
TK uh umed, causing both boys to be silent. Before TK could reprimand, Matt quickly added, _"Are too."_  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I have a plan. Matt, you come over here and talk to Dai. And I'll go over there and kick Tai's ass for calling me a scrawny little shit. Okay?"  
  
Both answered, _"Okay!"_ and then the sounds of a receiver being hung up and the distinct ring of the dial tone sounded out of the Motomiya phone.  
  
TK hung it up and turned to Davis who was standing eagerly behind him, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Matt'll be here in a bit, so I'll go. Good luck, and behave yourselves."  
  
Before Davis could protest or even breathe, the blonde grabbed his hat that was lying on the couch from where he slept last night, and let himself out.  
  
**[to be continued in the eleventh installment of bos]  
  
[and now, a word from your authoress]**  
  
ST: You like-a the story? Yes? Good! Now, click-a the little button daown there, you see? the button that-a say review? yes, well, you put-a your kind words oof encouragement or snide comments of dislike for your anxious authoress to view. Okay? Okay!  
  
TK: You need help.  
  
ST: You know it dawg.  
  
TK: Gawd, a Greek freak accent and now a whetto ghetto talk up. What now?  
  
ST: Yhea, we a goin down there. We seen it, that there button. You guyses are gon a go, yea? You gon a review?  
  
TK:   
  
ST: Actually, the people in my (waaaaaay too small) town really talk like there. We have words like "you guyses" and phrases like "that there ". Sad, huh? Oh, and please don't think I'm being racist. I think that the Greek accent is cool and the ghetto talk is, while completely unnecessary and dumb, still funny to pretend to use. If you haven't noticed, I use some Spanish when I talk. That's cause I used to live deep in the south Texas. So south that seeing a white person was like seeing the Haley Comet, not likely. Everyone was Mexican. So, I have a lot of Spanish slang in my vocab. Whetto is a derogatory term for white. Yea. Unneeded information.  
  
TK: Yes. But I'm sure we all benefited from it somehow. X.x  
  
ST: You lie! I hate you.  
  
TK: Yes, it's mutual, isn't it?  
  
ST: Very.  
  
TK: Yes, well, review and await the next chap. It will most likely be up in about a week.  
  
ST: But we can't guarantee it!  
  
TK: Sure. Til then.  
  
**[tbc]**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Boys Of Summer**  
  
ST: Ole! The big Daito chapter! Now, I know I'm gonna get trashed for this one! Gah!  
  
TK: Shhsh. You'll ruin the whole surprise.  
  
ST: Aww shucks. You be right. Well, time to thank some very nice reviewers. 40! WHEE! Please help me get those numbers up! I'm trying to beat awalk's 91. (wink) In other words, suggest me! Or, if you read and don't review, start! Please?  
  
**mima57775:** _Heh heh. You're comments really do make my day! You have some of the sweetest reviews! You truly rock! You've been there since the fist chp of Awalk. Thank you so much for the support and the reviews!  
_  
**miricles-3:** _Thank you for all your encouragement! I'm glad that there just might be hope for Taikeru. There isn't enough of it out there._   
  
**Tyson FoxFlame:** _You... I hope you're enjoying summer as well as my stories being updated so often! I'm very much enjoying all the rosies you've been giving me. Now, all you need to do is update –your- stories so I can go leave a happy review for you!  
_  
**digigirl-izumi:** _Goodness! You're smothering me with all the lovely things you keep giving me! . Not that I don't mind. Randomness is always koolies! Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying to update as fast as humanly possible!   
_  
**anonymous reviewer:** _You did not leave your name, but you still left a review. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!  
_  
**digimon lover:** _Glad you love it! Hopefully you'll love it more after this!_  
  
**Aragorn821:** _Not bad at all, huh? Next chap will be the big "taikeru" chap, so, yea.   
_  
There you have it folks! My lovely reviewers, since the 8th chap that is.  
  
TK: Should you do your incredibly unnecessary disclaimer now?  
  
ST: Sure! Here's a disclaimer that I, personally, thought was a laugh riot when writing it. Just cause I like to share the laughter, here it is!:  
  
_(**DISCLAIMER:** "Yesterday, a tycoon teenager, resident of USA, who goes by the online name of SenTay, bought every single right to the cartoon, games and mangas of the popular Japanese hit Digimon. She says that it's an honor to own 'her little Takeru and Dais.' Many others, mostly teenage girls, are objecting, emailing her and saying that all they want is 'a piece of that hottie Yama.'  
  
A revolt is occurring around the country, causing many teens and Digimon- fanatics to gather and protest outside of the original Digimon owner's apartment and studio. 'She was very persuasive! She told me that the characters would do good in her plots. I honestly am glad to be rid of them. How would you like getting hate mail from people asking me to kill off Sora and Jun? Good luck ST!'  
  
Many others are gathering outside the new Digimon owner's small town suburban home. 'She must be destroyed! It's not fair! I want Tai! I want the powar to smush Sora and Cody and that stupid annoying bitch Yolie! It's not fair! Die!'  
  
ST couldn't be contacted for any more comments.  
  
On the other hand, the rumor that Xantic, the new band that has recently swept the country, is touring the world is in fact true..."  
  
ST: Oh how I wish...)  
_  
ST: There you have it! My disclaimer for today.  
  
TK: Yea, well, I know for a fact that you didn't do it just for shits and giggles.  
  
ST: Huh?  
  
TK: You did it to make this chap more lengthy.  
  
ST: (blushes) Yea, so? Your point is?  
  
TK: You're a stupid word grubber.  
  
ST: And you're a-  
  
TK: Figment of imagination?  
  
ST: (sighs) Yes. And I only did it cause this chap is toooooo short!  
  
TK: But it holds meaning.  
  
ST: Since when do you think my stories hold meaning? I thought you thought they were crap.  
  
TK: Yea, well, oh shut up! On with the story!  
  
**[the boys of summer]  
**  
**[chapter 11]  
**  
**O0O0o-Yama-diddykins-o0O0O  
**  
I felt bad, really bad. I had to talk to Dais. I had to tell him that the thing with Tai was a big misunderstanding. I loved him. Yes, this is your cue to awwww. But I don't care. He's the only person I have ever felt this way about before. The feeling and emotion I had when I fell asleep in his embrace, well, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I couldn't love anybody else.  
  
Especially Tai. Sick. He's obnoxious, messy, immature, annoying, overbearing, and can be a major pain.  
  
Uh, okay. Him and Davis do have a lot in common, so what? Dais is different. He's, he's Davis.  
  
Oh sorry. Got off track.  
  
Well, after I got off the phone with TK, I ran out the door. It must've been about 3 o'clock. The wind was pretty brutal that day. My face started to feel numb after a few minutes, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to see Dais. My Dais.  
  
I might've passed TK on my way to Dais' place, but I can't remember seeing him or not. Once I made it to 312, I knocked on the door loudly. The door quickly opened, like he was standing there the whole time. Waiting. Just for me.  
  
When I saw Dais I broke out into a tremble. I was practically shaking all over.  
  
"Hey." Dais looked tired and scared. I stood on his doorstep for what seemed like hours (which were really only minutes), just staring at him. He stared back.  
  
"You really hurt me. But I'll get over you, you know, if you and Tai..."  
  
He sniffed. And I just stood there, shaking.  
  
"So, like, friends?"  
  
I think I nodded. My brain was numb and (apparently) on auto pilot cause I didn't tell it to do anything. And I was still shaking, staring.  
  
"Um, okay," he said, his voice staring to crack. "You can go now. I'll be okay."  
  
Still standing, shaking and staring, I watched as he slowly began to close the door. I still couldn't think or speak.  
  
"Bye."  
  
And then the door shut. I don't think it hit me as hard as it should have. Dais had shut the door. He was inside. I was outside. There was a wooden board separating us. We weren't together, happy, in love.  
  
I stood there, being blown by the bitter wind, shaking not only from anxiety, but also from the coldness that was slowly starting to fill my chest.  
  
Then, the door opened again. Dais' eyes lit up fiercely when they saw me, still standing, still shaking, still staring on his doorstep.  
  
"You can go now! You've already broken my heart! I hate you! You asshole! I hope you rot in hell!"  
  
He slammed the door shut. Leaving me, once again, outside. Him inside. Us separated by the blasted, bloody door. Not happy, not together, not in love.  
  
The door opened again, this time Davis was near tears and a look of desperation on his face.  
  
"Y-you never even gave m-me a ch-ch-chance! I d-didn't care if you wanted a s-sleep-on sleep-off relationsh-ship! I c-could've adjust-ted! I wouldn't've cared if I was y-your whore! But-but... NO! It's t-t-too late!"  
  
And he slammed it shut again. Again, the outside. Him still inside. That goddamned door in the way of our happiness, togetherness, and our love.  
  
The door opened once again, slowly and unsure. This time there were tears streaming down his beautiful yet hurt face.  
  
"You're STILL here?! I thought I told you, I'm OVER you! If you think you can just take advantage of me with the state that I'm in, you-"  
  
I don't know if it was the wind or if my mind had finally woken up. Doesn't matter. The next thing I knew, there wasn't anything separating us. His lips were soft and wet, because he was crying of course. But it was still bliss to be kissing him When we pulled away, his eyes were sparkling, and not just from the tears.  
  
"What-what does this mean?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled and flung his arms around my neck. My arms slowly wrapped around him too. Typical Daisuke, quick to hate and quick to love.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of cold air pushed us into Dais' house, causing me to tremble again. I hadn't even noticed that my shaking had stopped.  
  
Laughing, Davis let go of me. Reluctantly, I allowed us to separate so he could shut the door. When he came back, he was smiling widely.  
  
"I've loved you since, like, forever. You know that?"  
  
I shook my head. He chuckled at my quietness. "Is that all you can do? Look hot, kiss people, and say 'I love you'? Not that I mind." He winked.  
  
That's when my brain switched back on, completely. I remembered everything that had happened. The mistakes that had occurred.  
  
"Dais, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to- I- caught off guard. I didn't know-didn't want. I-I wanted- wanted you. I love you. I- I- I'm sorry."  
  
He waited patiently for me to finish, nodding ever time I stuttered. When my mouth had run itself out, he held a finger to my lips, whispering, "I know, I know. Tai's just a horny bastard." I laughed and he laughed too. We were happy, together, in love.  
  
Suddenly Dai's fingers were replaced by his lips. This kiss was more wonderful then the first. It was loving, desperate, passionate. I felt Dai's tongue running along my lips, so I pushed mine out and touched his. We both gasped at the contact, pleased by the pleasantry experienced by the kiss.  
  
Trying to mush our bodies as close as humanly possible, Dai wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, lacing his fingers into my hair. Soon our tongues were stuck in each other's mouths, blocking all air supply. Somehow Davis groaned and then pulled back.  
  
I cried out in protest, but was quickly happy again as Das' lips began to press along my jaw line and my neck. I was lost in complete bliss. Dais slowly led me to his bedroom, still lavishing me with sweet, yet desperate kisses. I didn't mind, I was lost in my pleasure, my need to have this, this love.  
  
We fell on the bed gently, Davis on top and me below. Our lips met again, and this time more urgent, more desired. Dais' fingers started to pull at my shirt, pushing it up. I sighed and slightly moaned as his fingers slid up and down my bare chest.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. He looked into my eyes and I could see the hazed lust coating the usual bright and lively color. He mustered all his will together and maintained the ability to at least string a sentence together. "D-do you, you know, wan-wanna, uhn, want to do- you know, this?"  
  
I faltered at fist. Did I want this? Were we ready for the next level? "I- I don't know."  
  
I was afraid that Davis would be hurt, disgusted, or uninterested with me and push away, leaving this dream come true shattered. Right when I was about to shove my regret out of my mind and say yes, he smiled and hugged me tightly.  
  
"That's just fine Yama. I can wait. I'd rather wait. I'd wait forever for you."  
  
I hugged him back, as tight as he was, my eyes stinging with the probability of me going chick and crying. But, if I had, which I didn't, I don't think he'd mind. I know I wouldn't've. He hadn't left me. He hadn't tried to force me or bribe me. I didn't have to pretend to be ready. He didn't have to either. Neither of us were going anywhere.  
  
Daisuke and me. Together, happy, in love. And we didn't need sex to achieve it. Things were officially perfect.  
  
**[to be continued in the twelfth installment of bos]  
  
[and now a rant from your authoress]  
**  
ST: So? Good? You aren't going to throw tomatoes at me, are you? Or cabbages? I'M SORRY! I can't write a lemon! For one, I just can't. And for two, it makes an impact on Dais and Yama's relationship! You know, we don't need sex to be happy. Sweet fluffiness! And a bit limey touch. If you want a hard-core lemon, go to adultfanfiction.net, cause you ain't gettin one from me!  
  
TK: Prude.  
  
ST: HEY! I read a bit of 'em, if the plot's good. I just can't write em.  
  
TK: Whatever.  
  
ST: (rolls eyes) Anywho, anyone like Harry Potter slash? If you do, go to my profile and click that link to the dr. Seuss parody. You'll find it kick ass funny! I read it like five times in a row! Heh heh.  
  
TK: Back to what you should be talking about.  
  
ST: Yes. Um, sorry. Anyways, next chap will be the big revelation with Tai and TK. It should be up by next week the latest. But first, the 6th chapter of 02! WHEEE!  
  
TK: Review please. I hate to see her when she's angry. She gets all evil, demented and violent. On me.  
  
ST: Yea, well, Davis has somehow disappeared from my author's notes.  
  
TK: That's cause he's a sissy.  
  
ST: No, it's because he can't get with the happy and threw himself off the imaginary bridge. He's currently back stage, eating banana nut muffins. HEY! BANANA BOY! YEA YOU! GET OVER HERE!  
  
Dai: Huh? Wha?  
  
ST: Miss us?  
  
Dai: No.  
  
TK: There you go folks. Another worthless conversation with herself! Now, please review and stay tuned.  
  
ST: Yes! Til then.  
  
TK: Damn, I wanted to say that.  
  
ST: You always say it. It was originally mine.  
  
TK: So?  
  
ST: Lord preserve me.  
  
TK: Like he'd do that!  
  
ST: Oooo you!  
  
**[tbc]**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Boys of Summer**  
  
ST: Oh my! This has taken waaaaaay too long then expected. I'm sorry peoples. I've been if but not a bit busy lately. And it's not going to get any easier. I've got Driver's ED (yes! I'm young! ()) training, then a canoeing trip for a week, then a college camp for computer/web design (which I'm quite good and interested in) and near the end horse camp. August will be more open, hopefully! But, for now, I'm gonna pump out as many chapters as possible. I've only got three more, THREE MORE, till this ones done.  
  
TK: Wow. You're right. Damn girl. That makes two stories that you've finished and used to tarnish the name of Digimon.  
  
ST: Whatever. Anyways, if you go to my profile (which was so conveniently updated for this sole purpose) you'll find a progress thingy. You know, when authors avoid typing their stories and instead update their profiles with how their stories are going so it'll look like their going somewhere. Yea. On to the profile, I've got a surprise for you BOS lovers: there's a little info on B(AG)AS, the sequel to BOS! Coolies!  
  
TK: You're gonna make a sequel?!?! Are you insane?  
  
ST: Um, not that I know. I may have a few symptoms that point towards multiple personalities, ADHD, schizophrenia, and plain straight phsycoticness (if that's even a word) but so far I haven't been diagnosed. Why?  
  
TK: Just asking.  
  
ST: Well, here's some thanks from the top of my head, cause my damned computer is on "safe mode" and says my Internet hook up isn't working, and can't specifically name any names, so here we go! Thank you o wonderful reviewer who said that they thought that Matt and Dais not doing it after their confession was, I believe, more believable and romantic. Or something like that. Thank you! I felt the same way! I think it was, well, I'm not going to guess, cause I'll look like a jerk and a freak if I get it wrong. But you know who you are! (a/n: I added this at the library: it was digigirl-izumi. Sorry!)  
  
TK: Have you ever known an authoress who is too lazy to wait until tomorrow to get all this information and instead takes blind stabs in the dark?  
  
ST: So I'm original. What's so wrong with that? Jeeze. Anywho, thank you all, you wonderful reviewers! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story! Now, here's the big Taikeru moment. It may be a little, hmn, what's the word? Um, unexpected and unforeseen, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it either way! It's different. Well, different from your basic, I love you, oh I don-  
  
TK: Dammit woman! Stop giving things away!  
  
ST: Uh, Takeru Takashi, did you just call me "woman"?  
  
TK: () uh, yes?  
  
ST: run and die.  
  
(TK runs and ST attempts to kill the dipshit)  
  
(Dai pops in out of nowhere)  
  
Dai: Hey! Miss me? Thank you! On with the story!  
  
**[boys of summer]  
  
[chapter 12]**  
  
**O0O0o The Man Of The Moment: Taichi o0O0O**  
  
Okay, I know that I probably caused major chaos with me kissing Matt and all, but I had my reasons... Which didn't do a very good job of convincing me that they were good.  
  
1) I was jealous of TK and Kari, 2)I wanted tomake TK jealous so he'd realize that he loves me and 3) Uh, err, well that's it. So scratch that number three.  
  
Yes, my reasons were lame and pitiful and the consequences severe.  
  
Matt gave me a night of silent treatment. But Matt's good, deep down inside, and found it in his heart to forgive me the next morning. Not that Matt was affected that bad. I mean, he got a kiss from me. What could be so terrible about that?  
  
The one I was really worried about was Davis. I knew how much he cared about that dumb blonde. No matter how many times he told me that he only wanted to lay him, I knew that that look he had in his eyes whenever thinking about, talking about/to or watching Matt was a genuine love. May they forever snog in peace.  
  
And then there was Takeru. He probably knew right away the reason why I did what I did. He probably never wanted to see me again. I wouldn't have blamed him.  
  
I had to get out of there. Teeks would've been over at any minute and I just couldn't face him. So I was a coward and left. I walked down along the beach, just for some air. Then I saw her, Kari. Kari... Grrr...  
  
She actually was really pretty. Her perfectly toned body, bronze skin, salty wet hair. Surfer girl, yummy. Except for the fact that I preferred dudes and knew I was in love with Teeks.  
  
Kari was just coming back from the ocean, her red bikini loose on her skin and sand on her legs. She approached me, smiling.  
  
"Tai, right?" She was a friend of Davis' and her and I had never really talked before.  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"Great wind, huh? Perfect for surfing."  
  
"I guess so." I guess that I was too busy thinking of my predicament to even notice the blustering wind. She laughed at me. "You guess? Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?"  
  
I scoffed. "Sure I do." Chicks, always finding a flaw in you and making it more than what it really is.  
  
"All right. Whatever."  
  
Silence. Which was fine by me. This girl was annoying.  
  
"So," dammit. "Do you still have pineapples in your hair?"  
  
I did a quick back take. "Pineapples?"  
  
"Yea. TK told me all about your pineapple fight. Funny stuff."  
  
Oooo. That little... "Thanks for telling me. Next time I see him I'll kick his ass for spreading that a-"Waitaminute. "He talked about me? Last night? On you guys' date?"  
  
She nodded. Suddenly I thought that she wasn't so annoying after all. "You sure?"  
  
She laughed. "That's all we talked about! It was the only thing that was keeping our conversation alive. He sure couldn't get enough of you! I mean, you and Dai are cousins, and TK told me more about you than Davis probably ever will."  
  
Wow. Teeks talking about me? "If you ask me, I'd say he had rather have been out with you then out with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yea. Do you, you know..."  
  
Hmmm, did I, you know? Duh! "I think so." That little bitch gave me a look that said, Tell me or else. I didn't want to test her strength. I'm a wimp when it comes to physical pain.  
  
"Okay! Yes. I'm in love with the damn bastard! I give up."  
  
"Good, cause it's about time. Now, I wouldn't turn around if I were you."  
  
She was looking up at something behind me. I wanted to, and knew I should take her advice, but human curiosity got the better of me. Well, I think you can predict who was standing right behind me.  
  
Ginger! Long time no see! Just kidding. It was Teeks of course.  
  
He looked so perfectly beautiful, the wind blowing the little tuffs of hair that stuck out of his hat. His blue eyes almost blended with the sky as I peered up into them, the hill he was standing on giving him more height.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"I saw you walking out of the apartment and followed you down. I was going to say something, but... Well, I couldn't help myself."  
  
I heard Kari starting to leave from behind me. "Bye you two."  
  
I sighed in frustration and sat down. TK slowly walked up to my side and joined me in the sand. We sat in silence for a while, merely enjoying each other's company. I stared out into the sea, watching the waves roll in and out. Even under the immediate stress that I was placed in, the wavering motion almost calmed me.  
  
But, then my mind wandered over to the kawaii boy beside me. My brain instantly overloaded and I thought, shit shit shit.  
  
He knew. He'd heard me. Now he hated me. He's just sitting there, trying to think of the best way to lay it down on me easily.  
  
But it never came. No rejection. But no acceptance. We just sat and did noting. It seemed as though all time and movement had come to a halt.  
  
Of course it hadn't. The sun continued to fall deeper and deeper into the ocean. The most beautiful sunset I had ever seen.  
  
"Are we gonna talk about it?"  
  
Woah, did I say that? TK turned to look at me, his face relaxed and at complete ease.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I sighed and turned away. He hated me. I just knew it. It took all my inner strength to look him straight in the face again.  
  
"Well I- uh, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything."  
  
I faltered my gaze, returning my view to the purple-pink scene of the clouds above us, my neck bending comfortably. TK continued to be silent.  
  
And we stayed like that, until the wind slowed down, the sky turned dark and switched on the stars. A cool stillness stretched along the beach, making my teeth slightly chatter.  
  
Throughout all this I couldn't help but think. What was TK thinking? Did he love me? Hell, did even like me in a more than platonic way? Would we ever have a mutual friendship again? Where in God's name did I gather the word platonic, an 11th grade word?  
  
Were Davis and Matt happy? They were in love; they had each other. Who did I have? No one. No one I had ever dated had given me even a slight tingle of love. Even Ginger. But dating Ginger was always a joke, so there's no real point in mentioning her.  
  
Did TK even think of guys, well, in that way? He did date Kari. But I also dated chicks too, so maybe. Or maybe not.  
  
Maybe after this summer he'll go back to his city and never return. Forget us. Forget me. Matt and Davis will move on, they have each other to hold onto.  
  
But me, maybe I'll be shrouded in darkness. Maybe I'll be swallowed up in my own self-pity and never be happy again.  
  
I had never known love before Takeru. It wasn't planned nor even wanted. I never wanted to fall in love. And now that I did, I just couldn't let it drop. I'm known quite well for my stubbornness. I wasn't going to sit around and let him walk out of my life without knowing from my mouth, face to face, how much I cared, needed him.  
  
But that's exactly what I was doing. Sitting in the sand while his time in our humble coastie Odiaba ticked away. Precious moments in his company down the drain. I wanted to confront him, but I got this strange sticky fear down in the pit of my stomach. You know, the kind where you know you have to do something, but are somehow afraid, even though you know it's easy and worth it and try telling yourself that, your mind agreeing, but your feet still not cooperating. Why was I so afraid? Was I really this scared of rejection?  
  
Hell yea. If I scared him away, he'd never come back. He'd turn his back and never look behind again. It would kill Matt and hurt Dai, but destroy me. I was willing, for if but a second, that one inevitable second that separates now and then, to sacrifice my feelings for his ignorance and let him go. Not tell. Have him think it was some silly infatuation. Have him come back any time he'd like. Have him think of us as, my long lost brother Matt, my goofy bud Dai, and that weird guy Tai that had a funky crush on me when we first met.  
  
Unfortunately the description fits for a reason. Once I decided that I was going to keep my mouth shut, even though I immediately regretted it and was about to switch back, my chance blew away.  
  
"C'mon. It's cold out here."  
  
I looked to my side to see TK getting up, brushing the sand off his pants. I couldn't let him leave without knowing. But I had lost the moment. I would surely have been rejected, had I said it at that time as we made our way up that hill that connected the beach to the streets and towards the apartment complex.  
  
I had to tell him I loved him. But not yet.  
  
**[to be continued in the thirteenth installment of bos]  
  
[and now your usual programming, featuring your guest, Dai]**  
  
Dai: Hiyas! Here's your old friend Dais! I'll bet you missed me? Mima57775, I know you did (wink wink). Now, while ST and TK are off playing cat and mouse, I'll give you some notes, eh, what? Oh, I'm just supposed to read this word from word: 'Yes, sorry about the departure, but I have to kill my damned muse, which will prove difficult since it's, oh I'm sorry TK, he's, better? Yes, well, he's just a thingy in my mind, but anyways, Dais will take over. The banana boy actually got a job! You like that banana boy? HA!' Evil bastard. 'Yes, well, tell them that I hoped that they liked the chapter and hopefully don't want to kill me for doing what I did. Don't worry y'all! Tai will come around! Anyways, I hope you, uh, Dais, tell them that I hope that they liked Tai's pov. I thought it was very sweet in a "I got landed with love when all I wanted was to be normal" kind of way. It's very fitting to Tai's personality, don't you think? Er, Dais? I mean, ask them that. Kay? Anyways, also, please tell me if y- I mean, ask them if they would like a sequel. I know, it's not the ending yet, but I need to know so I can get motivated to write more. Tell them that Dais. That should be all.' And that's all she wrote. Oh, speak of the devil, here she comes.  
  
ST: So, did you tell them?  
  
Dai: Yep! Read it right off this here sheet!  
  
ST: Cool!  
  
(A really hot blonde appears from the crowd and ST swoons)  
  
Draco: Um, I have an objection.  
  
ST: Oh. My. God. !! You are, are, are-  
  
Draco: Draco Malfoy? Yes, I am. But, as I was saying, this git completely mixed up your bloody author's notes. He actually read it out loud. He didn't, how do you say, translate it correctly. So he made you sound like an idiot.  
  
ST: And here's where TK would've said, but she is an idiot.  
  
Dai: I'm confused. Where'd this dude come from?  
  
Draco: Don't be a prat. I came from her mind.  
  
ST: Yes, well, I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction lately. ()  
  
(TK shows up, his clothes all torn and ruined)  
  
TK: Hey! What the hell?!? I'm the muse here! You both better clear out or else I'll have to bust a cap in someone's ass.  
  
Draco: Oh posh. Like I'm going to listen to a pathetic muggle like you.  
  
TK: Why you little-  
  
ST: Boys! Boys! Stop fighting over me!  
  
Draco and TK: We're not fighting over YOU.  
  
(The two blondes throw disgusted looks at each other)  
  
TK: I only want my seat of honor. T o be your insulting muse whom you always argue with.  
  
Draco: I'm only here because you all are so sad and pitiable. I just had to do something.  
  
ST: O-kay. Whatever. Um, what should I do? Two blondes, hot blondes, fighting (Basically) over me. Lil' ole me. Damn. Me lucky.  
  
Draco and TK: We said, we're not fighting over YOU!!  
  
ST: Pshh, fine. Be that way.  
  
Dai: WEEEELLLL, that's enough confusion for today! Til then:  
  
**[tbc]  
**  
ST: You know what's sad? I imagined all this up! Dear lord. Maybe I do need meds... 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Boys of Summer**  
  
ST: Oh my goodness. I finished this chapter the same day as the seventh chapter of 02. Meaning that I now have 2 chapters ready to be posted for bos. But I'm not going to post them together. Oh no. I'm gonna use this later. Just in case I don't get my computer back in forever. It's only about 11:30 right now (PM) and maybe I can get another net set ready and possibly another 02 by tomorrow. Then I'll post one of each and get ready for your reviews. Right now, since I have no real news, I'm just going to babble. If you are wondering about my muses, that usually are here to torment me and mock me, I have banished them to the back of my head for the time being. I'm tired and am not in the mood to listen to them bitch at each other.  
  
So, other than me trying to get ahead, I was looking through all my old files (cause the computer nerds are gonna clean all the crap in my computer and I needed to get all the stuff I want to keep into one file) and found tons of pics I gathered years ago of Digimon crap, like this one picture an old friend sent me of Davis and Ken. Ken's got that shy look on his face and Davis is, well, being Davis, with his arm slung around Ken's shoulder. It's labeled "Can't Deny The Cuteness". I couldn't help but think of this story. If Matt were in Ken's position in the picture, it would fit perfectly. Maybe you've seen the pic, it looks kinda like the cover art for a soundtrack/CD. I'm sorry. I'm just bored, wanting to talk, and want to take up space. ()  
  
Let's see, thank you for reviewing and reading in the first place! I have an awsomenessly awsome idea for the sequel to this fic, b(ag)as, and thought I'd run it through here and get you all riled up. Davis gets his goggles in the sequel! I know, completely worthless info, but I'm trying not to give too much away!  
  
Okay, that's enough dribble from your authoress. Thank you if you actually read all that. It's quite a bit. It took 10 minutes to write, so, dude. Well, enjoy the new update! And check out my profile for updatedness!  
  
On with the story!

_(a/n: Today, which is Thursday, I'm posting this chapter. My computer is still in possesion of the Geek Squad, so my quest to keep all you readers happy has been a sad, failing one. Luckily, I saved this one, for a time that it would be most needed! I think it's completely dorky and weird to leave my old, stale author's notes for you all to get confused and then read this, but who else is as weird as me? Really? Who? TELL ME! Uh, sorry._

_Well, just telling you now, I wrote all my author's notes NOT in itallics about a week ago, when I posted all those new and nice chapters for bos, 02 and the net. It was nice and funny then, but now it's just cray-ze. So, enjoy! Oh, and enjoy the story, too. )_  
  
**[the boys of summer]  
  
[chapter 13]**  
  
**O0O0oDaiso0O0O**  
  
The next day was a total blast. Not that the day before didn't rock my socks either. Matt and me, sleeping together, but not actually sleeping together. Waiting. I couldn't've been more happier.  
  
I just hoped that everything worked out with Keru and Tai. But, knowing my exaggerative and contemplative cousin, he probably fucked up his only chance to profess his girly crush to blondie boy.  
  
Oh well.  
  
We had other problems to deal with besides our twisted love lives. Important matters that go down under, like the bug surf competition. Tomorrow.  
  
Gnarly!  
  
One prob, though. Keru. He was so outta practice and training. Well, he hardly had any practice. He was a bogey, a beginner.  
  
Hmmmm. Kari did mention something about him being better than I was when I first started. But I knew it was impossible.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Well, I'd just have to wait and see for myself.  
  
**][][][...][][][**  
  
Tai, TK, Matt and Davis gathered at the beach early the morning after that windy day. Tai awwwed at the closeness between Dai and Matt, receiving a slug from his cousin immediately afterwards.  
  
After good mornings and whatnots, TK and Davis walked off towards the Shack, leaving Tai and Matt. Matt quickly turned to his bushy haired friend.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yes, nothing."  
  
"But-you had all afternoon yesterday! What did you tell him?"  
  
Tai kicked at some sand and growled, "I didn't tell him crap. Kari got it out of me and I didn't know he was right behind me to hear the whole damned thing."  
  
Matt looked down. "Oh."  
  
"Yea, oh."  
  
There was a pause as the two boys played with the soft sand beneath their feet and avoided each other's glance. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think you should tell him."  
  
Tai glared at Matt. "Oh, so now that you've got someone you think you're Mr. Expert, huh? Well, it's not as easy as you think it is okay? You weren't in danger of being hurt!"  
  
Matt scowled. "I never said I was an expert. I'm just telling you what I feel you should do. And what do you mean, in danger of being hurt?"  
  
Tai snapped back, "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"No. Tell me."  
  
Sighing heavily, Tai gave in and confessed. "Fine. Davis and you, you guys are perfect. TK and me, we're not. I don't even know if he likes dudes, besides the least likely possibility of liking me."  
  
Matt stared at Tai, disbelief swabbed on his face. "What?! How do you know if TK likes you or not?"  
  
Tai shrugged, causing Matt to loose his temper, which doesn't happen much outside of his kitchen.  
  
"Oh, of course you don't! You'd have to be sensible enough to actually ask! Which you aren't. You wanna know? Then fucking ask him! You never know until you do! Stop playing the self-pity card, oh woe is me, I'm gonna be an asshole and just ask him dammit!"  
  
Tai stood still, not moving, allowing Matt's harsh, yet sound words to sink in. Quietly, he muttered, "I know. I know."  
  
**][][][...][][][**  
  
Once out of earshot, TK turned to Davis smiling. "So?"  
  
"So."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
Davis whistled lightly trying to feign innocence. "I have no idea of what you are talking about."  
  
"Awww!" TK groaned. "Come on!"  
  
Davis laughed. "Fine! What do you want to know? I'm an open book."  
  
"Did you-"cough "you know?"  
  
"You hentai!"  
  
The two boys laughed loudly as they made their way slowly down the beach. Davis leisurely shook his head and TK gasped. "No way!"  
  
"Yes way man!"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"We didn't!"  
  
"Awwww!"  
  
Davis mocked, "Awww, shut the hell up!"  
  
TK giggled and held his hands behind his head, carefree. Davis pointed at the blonde and said, "How far did you get with cuz Taichi?"  
  
TK quickly shut up, mouth forming into a thin line. TK dropped his arms and made his fingers drag across the air in a straight horizontal streak. "I didn't get anywhere."  
  
Davis stopped in his tracks. Blinking, he continued walking, catching up to TK. "What?"  
  
"What."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What Davis! What!"  
  
"Well, I thought that, oh shitter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
TK didn't even try looking confused. "Tell me what."  
  
Davis scowled. "Oh hell! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Did he or did he not tell you how desperately and pathetically and devotedly and hopelessly in love he is with you?"  
  
TK hesitated. "Yes, but no."  
  
Whining slightly, Davis dragged, "What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!?"  
  
"He told Kari, not me."  
  
"Wait, he told Kari that he loves her?"  
  
TK glared at his baffled friend. "NO, he told Kari that he's in love with me."  
  
Davis calmed down. "Oh. And why is that such a big deal?"  
  
TK sighed. "Because, he didn't tell me."  
  
They walked on in silence until they got to the shack. Inside were Kari and Ken. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey, my ass Motomiya. How was Yama?" Davis ignored Kari's winks and grabbed his board. "I'm gonna pretend that you never said that."  
  
Ken walked in front of the exit, blocking the only way out. "You will tell us, understood?"  
  
Davis muttered something like 'sad sadistic hentai bastard' under his breath before looking to TK for support. "We didn't do anything sexual if that's all you really want to know."  
  
Kari and Ken both burst out into laughter. "I'm serious you guys! Really!" Kari struggled to contain her chuckles. "Okay, we believe you. It's just-"  
  
"Not believable?"  
  
The two broke out into laughter again, leaving Davis blushing madly and TK standing with a look on his face stating that he'd like to be left out of this type of interrogation. Kari, noticing this look, nodded at him.  
  
"Whattabout you pineapple boy? How did you and Tai work out?"  
  
TK sighed and turned away. Kari and Ken looked at each other. "Uh oh."  
  
Davis, relieved that the pressure was now off him, casually sat down on the front desk. "Yea. I know."  
  
Kari sighed. "That was the whole point of me talking to him! That low brained, insensitive jerk! That tactless, useless bastard! That mother fucking stupid son of a-"  
  
"Kar, Kari. C'mon. Lay off. He is my cousin, kay?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. We all know that the well known Motomiya stupidity runs in the genes."  
  
"But you aren't blood. He's Yagami"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes as Davis stared at her blankly. During all this Ken pondered something and then shot. "Takeru, do you even have feelings for him?"  
  
TK didn't answer. He continued to poke through the Shack's contents, pretending to ignore his friends' questions and comments.  
  
"Ta-ker-u!" He turned around. "Do you have any feelings for him?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Sorta? That's it? Maybe kinda sorta? How bout a yes-a or a no-a?" Ken waited patiently, yet not so patiently as TK would've preferred.  
  
He sighed, again. "Yes-a?"  
  
Kari squealed and Davis and Ken laughed. TK groaned and grabbed his board. "Enough making fun of me. Let's surf."  
  
Kari and Davis liked that idea, a lot. So, they spent the rest of the day doing just that.  
  
**[to be continued in the fourteenth installment of bos]  
  
[continuing: Sentay's author's notes]**  
  
ST: Do you know what I just realized? I've only got two more chapters of bos to type up. Aren't you guys excited? I am. I can't wait to get your comments on the fourteenth chapter. Oh, I'm sorry this was so short. It was mostly dialogue. But good dialogue, right? Hopefully yes.  
  
(out of ST's head comes a scraggly looking TK)  
  
TK: Hopefully no.  
  
ST: Hey, that was lame and low. Damn. I thought I got rid of you for at least one story.  
  
TK: It takes a lot more to shove the great Takeru Takashi away, and the back of your mind wasn't good enough.  
  
ST: And Draco wasn't able to take it and let you go on ahead without him while he curled up into a ball and started crying like a four year old?  
  
TK: Sure, believe what you want to.  
  
ST: (sighs) What did you do to him?  
  
TK: Do? Him? Nothing!  
  
ST: Like I'm going to believe that.  
  
(out of ST's head comes a half tied up Draco)  
  
Draco: HEY! (points at TK) You asshole! You tie me up and leave me to the pink killer fairies back there in the sugar cavity land?! What kind of human are you?  
  
TK: A better one than you.  
  
Draco: Oh sod off you-  
  
ST: No more! I can't take it! Fight after I go to bed! Please!  
  
Draco and TK: Okay.  
  
ST: Yes, well, one more note before I go: please review and tell me what you thought and hope will happen and how much you like my story and what you would do if you were me (jumping off a bridge and into a stony and murderous flow of rapids does not count, nor any other self inflicting things) and what you liked best about the bos series. Please. The best reviews with all these questions answered in very pleasant, elaborate, honest ways will be very nicely recognized. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! It may be up sooner than you think! Or later. ()  
  
Draco and TK: Til then  
  
**[tbc]**  
  
Draco: I was going to say that.  
  
TK: Bull. You just copied me!  
  
Draco: Oh bullocks.  
  
TK: See! You did it again.  
  
Draco: Oh sod off.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Boys Of Summer  
**  
ST: Oh my everybody! It's been three terribly long weeks. But I got it back! And guess what? I works like a fuckin charm. Fancy that, eh?  
  
Draco: Yes, fancy.  
  
TK: Yes, that. Great. You're back.  
  
ST: Did ya miss me?  
  
Draco and TK: No.  
  
ST: Yea, well, you too. Anyways, here's the second to the last chapter of the boys of summer. I'm almost sad to let it go. (sniff) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There's a lot of action that happens. It's kinda like a bomb exploded or something. And not everything good. Here you'll understand why there is to be a sequel.  
  
TK: Ah, yes. The sequel. Go on, tell your petty fans about he fate of you so called "sequel".  
  
ST: Heh, yes. Um, about that. You see, it's kinda on hold, cause, well, I don't know why. Honest to bob, I'm just not inspired to write anything on it. But I will! Don't worry. It'll happen. In due time. Rome wasn't built in a day you know. And stop rubbing it I my face!  
  
(Draco and TK abruptly stop rubbing)  
  
ST: Thank you. Oh the power I have over my muses.  
  
TK: What? What power.  
  
Draco: (sniggers) Like you could posses any powers.  
  
ST: Alright, next muse to get insubordinate with me gets the door out of my head and my author's notes. Comprende?  
  
(Complete silence)  
  
ST: Mou bein. Now, thank you all you wonderful readers and reviewers! I'll be putting my comments in the last chapter, as tradition goes. And, on with the story!  
  
**[bos]  
  
[Chapter 14]  
  
[][][][Would Tai just get it over with?][][][]**  
  
It bothered me all day while I watched him surf, and it bothered me the whole morning of the next. Maybe I was just a straight out coward. Maybe I didn't have the balls or guts to tell him.  
  
And I had to get them quick. TK had about a week left until he would have to go home. 10 days to be exact. My time was ticking by very rapidly.  
  
How would I tell him though? The thought pounded into my head, and still no proper answer even after two days.  
  
The day of the surf competition was the day after the day after I spilled the beans to Kari. That day my mind was more scrambled than everything you're reading right now.  
  
That day, we all got up early and headed out to the beach.  
  
As usual, I tried to distract myself with other thoughts. Like surfing. Hey, I was thinking that I just might take up surfing myself. I had been spending a gargantuan amount of time at the beach and came to the conclusion that it wasn't that bad. Hell, I might even be good.  
  
TK was good. He was very good. The day before I had watched him glide over the glassy water, the waves barely ruffling under him. He was so freakin hot.  
  
And there it went again, my plot to distract myself from what had to be done, down the friggin drain.  
  
But he was beautiful. I loved how he could take such a difficult looking trend and turn it into an easy was of being human art. I needed to tell him that. I just had to tell him how perfectly TK-ish he was to me. How much I loved him.  
  
That day would have to be the day. I couldn't take it, my mind couldn't take it, and Davis apparently couldn't take it due to the murderous glares he sent me the night before. That day, the day of the surf competition, would be the day that I'd allow myself to drop my shields and offer my bear heart to Takeru on a pretty silver platter.  
  
Dammit! There goes the unwanted fluff. And if not a bit disturbing. The sudden fluff just slammed it. I had to declare my feelings to the damn fool I fell for in order to stop the lovey-dovey school girl crap that had invaded my mind. And get a good snog. Yea.  
  
We were all hanging out on a picnic table, Teeks, Matt, Dai, Kar, Ken, and me, which was fairly close to the announcers' stand. Davis and TK were signed up and raring to go. Kari had already had her run. She did pretty kick ass good. I so did not understand a word said by the announcer dudes, but they sure looked pretty impressed.  
  
After some goofy dolt in flame trunks had finished, it was Teeks' turn. He started to head out, saying good bye and receiving good lucks and backslaps from everyone. Just as he was turning to leave I called out to him.  
  
"Wait!" He turned back around, his face full of uncertain hope. "I-I, I- good luck, for, you know."  
  
I had goofed. Screwed up. He smiled at me, but I could clearly make out the crestfallen look on his beautiful face. I quickly grabbed his arm and kissed him. I wasn't long, it wasn't passionate, but it still was a kiss nonetheless. As I drew away, I whispered, "I love you. No go kick some ass."  
  
When we separated, I could see a deep red blush flooding his face. And I'm sure my face was a bright pink at the moment, too. I could also hear whooping and howls all around us. Smiling at my love, I hit his head.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Go out there and surf! And you better win."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then I take all that back."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
The blonde smiled evilly, which caught me off guard, and raced off, board in hand.  
  
There. I had done it. He was mine.  
  
**[][][][The up to bat blondie himself][][][]**  
  
All mine. Taichi and me, sittin in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. Well, not quite exactly at that time in place, no matter how much I wished. But it was most certainly a pleasant thought as I ran out into the water.  
  
I was gonna win. Win I had to do. I had to make my Taichi proud, very proud. So he just had to kiss me again. Hee hee.  
  
A voice inside my head that sounded amusingly like Meems my brother half mocked me by saying that I was beginning to sound like Dai. Oh well, best buds rub off onto each other.  
  
Oh, at that moment I couldn't ask for more!  
  
Well, besides an extended vacation. 10 days. That's all I had left till I was shipped back to the city.  
  
But I had to push these thoughts out of my mind, no matter how much I wanted and needed to think about them. I had to win. And yet I couldn't help but think. Tai Tai Tai Tai Tai Tai! All mine. Finally! We had kissed. He had said the "L word". Everything was perfect. And that's why I had to win. I had to make every thing perfectly perfect. Yes, I had to.  
  
I got out into the surf and did my thing. Paddle, paddle, dive, paddle, paddle, wait. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate. Go for it. A picture of me and Tai holding hands pushed me.  
  
I don't exactly remember the wave that everyone raved about afterwards, nor do I remember gliding like I did. I didn't hear the cheering or the announcers. All I remember was stopping to look out back onto the beach and see the blurry figure with sky rocketing hair. Tai.  
  
What else I never saw was another on coming wave, a towering wall of water. All I saw after Tai was blue. Then dark. Down, down, down......  
  
**[][][][][][]**  
  
I woke four days later, or so I was told. I was in a hospital bed with a huge bandage wrapped around my head and my right arm in a sling. The first thing I could make out besides inevitable pain was a blob of brown hair. On my chest. Sleeping. I poked at it, hoping it would roll off so I could turn over and go back to sleep.  
  
Instead of rolling, it rose, blinking at me. Suddenly it recognized me and smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded slowly without really knowing it. Tai suddenly hugged me and sniffled a little. "Sorry. I was just really worried."  
  
I hugged him back and asked, "What happened?"  
  
He laughed and said, "You kicked ass. You were announced as the most impressive newbie. And then you wiped out, real bad. The water current caught you and dragged you through some coral. Then they announced you as the most gnarly wipe out. The sure were right. You were out for days, koi."  
  
"Koi?"  
  
He pulled back, a look of regret and fear on his face. To his surprise, I guess, I was still smiling. "Koi. I like."  
  
Tai quickly flashed me a grin I once found oh-so annoying and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I just loved this new relationship.  
  
all of a sudden, the door opened, and in walked my brother and Dai, snacks in hand. Davis smiled widely and pushed aside my new koi, shoving the handful of snacks at his cousin. "How's my kick ass surfer? You like totally wiped the competition! You were like, awsomely awsome man!"  
  
I laughed. "Really?! I won?!"  
  
Davis inhaled and then exhaled. "No. The contest was halted that day in honor of your bogus bust and launched off again the very next. Of course, I was here, so I couldn't win it myself, but some other person won."  
  
I waited in anticipation, excited to find out who had won, even if it wasn't me or Dai. "Well? Who was it? Who won?"  
  
Davis looked up. "Huh? Oh, I don't know."  
  
_(Imagine everyone except for Davis sweat dropping and falling over, anime style)  
_  
**[][][][Dumbass Davis][][][]**  
  
We were really happy to hang with the little dude as he recovered. We had food, games, TV, and that little remote control that raises the hospital beds up and down.  
  
The day after Keru had reawaken was the day. But I'll get to that. Presently, my beautiful babe and me were playing rummy. Or, in other terms, I was slaughtering him alive.  
  
"Ya-ma! It's not fair. You've won all 15 games!" Okay, so I was a lousy card player. But my comeback would, uh-eh, come.  
  
He chuckled at me. "Dais, you just put down a 2. It's not my fault that you keep forgetting that 2s are deuces, meaning they're wilds."  
  
I huffed. "So? I let you have it."  
  
My boyfriend somehow found this pretty amusing. "Why?"  
  
Thinking for a second, I almost let him shut me up. Why? What could I say? Oh, duh. "Cause I love you."  
  
Yama found this even more amusing. "Okay."  
  
As Yama and I fight flirted, Tai and Keru were simply enjoying each other's company. Tai was half lying half dangling on the bed and TK was sitting up, Tai's head in his lap. TK's fingers were running through Tai's hair and the two spoke in whispers.  
  
Now, as a good cousin, I should respect my elder, right? Oh, I'm sorry. That's absolutely, positively, WRONG! I picked up the pen that Yama and I were using to keep score of that crapforsaken game and flung it at dearest Taichi.  
  
His head shot up angrily and our eyes connected. Knowing that I was in deep shit, I got up and ran behind the table. Tai growled and leapt over, trying to get his butterfingers on me. Ha! No one can catch the almighty and handsome Daisuke!  
  
Um, scratch that. Tai had me down in seconds, on my stomach and wrists held tightly behind my back. "Owww!"  
  
"Say, 'you da man, Tai.'"  
  
"Nevar!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Owww! You da man! You da man!"  
  
At that precise moment, the door opened and in walked this really snobby looking lady. She was all prissed up in a fancy business suit and wore dark- dark sunglasses.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
All three of us, us being Tai me and Yama, turned to look at TK. His face told us the story; he was so not expecting this. The lady immediately walked over to him. "Takeru, look at you. all beat up like some surfer skater bum." Ouch. What was that supposed to imply?  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" TK's words seethed through his teeth and his face was hard as stone. His mommy dearest clicked her tongue and said as-a-mater-of-factly, "Well, I heard that you were being careless and got yourself injured doing some stupidly ridiculous surfing thing and got here as soon as I could."  
  
"Four days?"  
  
"Takeru, you know very well that I'm in the middle of the biggest peak of my writing career at the paper," she went on, TK's expression plainly stating that he'd been hearing this lecture for years. "What did you expect? For me to drop all my work and run over here just because you bumped your head and scraped your arm?"  
  
One word for you Ms. Takashi: bitchy.  
  
TK sighed and gave us a look of pure help wanted. Tai and I got up quickly and stood beside Yama, trying to look more appraising, for Keru's sake. When I glanced at my koi to see what he thought of the situation I nearly cried out. My poor baby was completely pale, like he'd seen a ghost or something. Then I remembered, TK's mom was Matt's mom. Oh duh.  
  
But, apparently Mrs. I've-got-a-life-slash-bitch didn't even remember that she had another son. And raised him for like four years till she got a divorce. Actually, she didn't even spare even Tai, me or Matt a single glance.  
  
Psycho bitch.  
  
"Anyway dear, I know you want to go home, so I've got you a bus ticket for tomorrow." A loud amount of gasps echoed throughout the room. Tai was about to protest, but I shhhed him. TK's mommy looked almost murderous-yet- enjoying-it like.  
  
"What?! I don't want to go home yet! I still have a week!"  
  
The evil bitch sighed. "Honey, I know a cry of attention when I hear one. Besides, you can't possibly want to stay here, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Ha! Very funny dear. Well, I'll see you tomorrow when you get back."  
  
"You aren't even gonna ride back with me?"  
  
Ms. Takashi had this way of looking very impatient and heinous all at once, and man did I hate her for it. "Dear, I have more urgent work I need to attend to. Bye."  
  
"Wait!" uh oh. Tai was asking for a verbal ass whoopin. "Ms. Ta-Takashi. Maybe we could make a deal. How bout T-Teek- uh, Takeru stays for five more days. Please? I'll pay for the ticket and-"  
  
The freak looked at my cousin for the first time, giving him the up-and- down, while wearing a look of total and utmost disgust. Sneering snidely, she cut him off. "I'm sorry little boy. I do not make deals with surf bums. Nor do I think that you would be able to pay for anything besides a bag of pot."  
  
Tai backed off immediately, mainly cause I held him back by the neck of his shirt. From behind my cousin's back, I glanced at her and glared as best as I could. Instead I got shot back with one that made me want to bitch slap her. She sighed and turned to Keru, who was looking quite seasick.  
  
"Takeru dear, are these your friends? Pothead surf bums? Honestly. You are coming back tomorrow and if you object or disobey, there will be hell. Bye."  
  
Ms. Takashi briskly walked out the door, leaving us in her shitforsaken wake. TK groaned loudly and Matt nearly toppled over. Tai caught him and helped him into a chair, me letting go and watching over my poor koi. Keru quickly said, "I hate her! I hate her so much. You're so fucking lucky Matt; you don't have to deal with her everyday. Well, everyday she's home. Oh fuck I hate her."  
  
Yama began to stutter a bit and I tried to calm him down. "Huh? You okay, love?" He slowly nodded, but still looked like he was going to cry. My poor poor baby. I kissed him gently and held him close.  
  
TK sighed, near tears himself. "I don't wanna fucking leave."  
  
Tai, pissed beyond all pissness and horribly upset, sat down next to Keru. Me, still trying to swallow what that blonde bitch had said. Matt just sat there, depressed. We all knew. Takeru was leaving. Tomorrow. And we could do anything to stop it.  
  
**[to be continued in the _final installment_ of bos!]  
  
[and now the usual rants and raves of your humble authoress]**  
  
ST: No...more...wire...hangers! Did you like bitchy Ms. Takashi? She was fun to describe, in Dai's pov. Now, please tell me, what did you think? It was longer, yes I know. But like, were you all expecting that? Oh come on! As much as we want him to, TK just can't stay in coastie Odiaba. He has to go back to the city! And then everybody can stop by for a visit! Fun, no?  
  
(Draco and TK happily nod)  
  
ST: Eesh, they're scary when they're behaving. Yea, well anyways, please review me with your responses and pray that I'll type during camp next week. Yes, starting Monday I'll be at the local top notch University at computer camp. And I'll get to stay with my Auntie who lives in the city and lets me do whatever I want. You know these aunts, don't you? The ones that aren't married, work at planned parenthood, have two dogs, feeds them raw meet/cereal/yogurt cause it's better for them, is a vegetarian, has her nose and navel pierced, hates men, but yet loves them, went to the DC march for womens' rights for abortion by train cause she has a fear of planes cause they just might crash, lets you stay up at ungodly hours on the computer and could care less what you're doing on there cause you should be a free soul and yadda yadda yadda. But it's all good cause I'll get to live in the city till Friday. You see, my daddy lives out in the subs where it takes 40 minutes to get to the city. Yea. So that should be fun, even though my aunt is a bit, eh, weird and intolerable at times. But she's awsome just the same. I just wouldn't be her, ya know?  
  
Er, that's a lot. So I'm gonna dip. And go type up other stories. Cause I love you all! Please review.  
  
Draco and TK: Til then.  
  
**[tbc]**


	15. June 24: Chapter 15

The Boys Of Summer  
  
ST: (sniff) It's with much regret that I end this story. This is the final chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I really did. Of course, it's no secret that I'm going to do a sequel, but the only question is: When? That I do not know, for I have another sequel in the making AND a collab with PerpleXed that must be tended to. So, it's all up to you: continue on to the bos sequel, or continue on with the Awalk sequel. Tell me what you think I should do. I'd really like to know.  
  
HA! I did the impossible! I wrote a full length Taikeru! Who's the bomb? SenTay! Oh yea! I rock, I rock, I rock!  
  
Now, thankies to the reviewers:  
  
Mima57775: You, by far, are the best reviewer. A complete sweetheart. I love you to pieces! And I really hope you like the sequel to awalk! You rock.   
  
digigirl-izumi: You, you always gave me such nice things and such wonderful encouragement. You are awsome.  
  
Tyson FoxFlame: And you! You rock, dude. Not just cause you rock, but cause you ROCK! And I love all those pretty roses!  
  
miricles-3: And you dude! You are so kick ass! Even if you didn't know what snog meant!  
  
sharp23: Thank you for the egging on about updateing! Even though your reviews were short, they were appreciated!  
  
Lil Gold Fishie, Hikari the Pure, Duckie-Rose, High King Isaac, TakeruHikari, leftovercrack192, Beepin756, Yukata, Zoleth, digimon lover, Anonymous Reviewer, Kate, Mar and  
  
Majin Jin: I'm sorry, but did you just insult my muses? Oooh, you're in for it now!  
  
TK: You son-of-a-bitch!  
  
Draco: Dirty bastard!  
  
Told you! Sorry, but my muses are me, so I can't kill them. And if you think it's sick, then why did you read it?  
  
ST: Okay, anyways, beyond that, I'm back from computer camp and at computer camp I worked with a computer. Can you believe it? Anyways, I made a small crappy website, but it's about fanfiction, so I thought you guys would like it go check out my profile for the link, kay?  
  
And don't forget to review this last chapter! 70 reviews... not as much as Awalk, but, damn!  
  
Yea, so enough chit chat: On with the story!  
  
[bos]  
  
[final chapter: chapter 15]  
  
June 24  
  
I feel as if I've said this before, but here it is:  
  
My life is officially over. Totally wiped, gone, trashed, smashed into an oblivion. My mother has finally flipped, off her rocker, insane.  
  
If I thought she was bad when she forced me down here, then this makes her 10 times worse. Who does she think she is? I don't want to leave! I'm happy! Really happy.  
  
I mean, I've got this totally awsome friend. How could I live without Dai? He's what makes the worst situations funny! He puts the ass in asinine! He introduced me to Tai...  
  
And Kari and Ken. They are the coolest. Sure, Kari and I had a (cough) date, but she's my mentor, my teacher. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know how to surf. And Ken, well, he got me a discount on my hat, which was awsomely kick ass.  
  
Then there's my brother. Who'd a thunk that we'd actually have a bro to bro relationship? Well, we don't. Not really. But I love him like he's been there my whole life, so I'd say that qualifies for some type of a brotherly bond, no?  
  
Last, and totally not least, my Tai. My everything, the dude that makes my heart go 100 beats a second and my world go round. I just couldn't leave him behind.  
  
But I have to. We're driving to the bus station now. I wish we could just run off, all of us, but, come on. Yea right.  
  
I hate having to go back. It's not fair.  
  
But there's always next summer, right?  
  
I hope so......  
  
[][][The Final Word From Takeru][][]  
  
Maybe I was being a baby, but I don't care. I was being forced to leave my friends, my family, and my love. It all sucked major ass.  
  
At the station, Davis seemed to be trying his best to be as chipper as ever, for Matt's sake. Matt was just a complete and utter wreck. He was crying and sobbing, every few seconds wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.  
  
Tai just seemed so depressed. Our hands were intertwined and we kept glancing into each other's eyes. Those chocolate colored wonders were so-so sad. I just knew we were gonna miss each other terribly.  
  
Davis kept smiling and trying to say things to keep our spirits up. He would worriedly look at Matt every so often, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and hugging him. It was real cute, but still really sad.  
  
When my bus number was called, 3217, everyone got totally quiet.  
  
Grabbing me and punching my unhurt arm, Davis said in a wavering voice, "Dude, you take care in those cities, kay? Never forget, you are forever a coastie, got that? You blood." He laughed at his own words and retreated so Matt could step up.  
  
Still sniffling, he hugged me tightly, holding me close. "Write, okay? And I'll call dad about next summer, cause you're so coming back, you hear?" I nodded and he hugged me again before joining Dai on the sidelines.  
  
I turned to Tai and told myself, don't cry. You can't cry.  
  
"So."  
  
I nodded. He took my hands and held them tightly.  
  
"I love you. Don't you dare forget it."  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"And you will be coming back, or your city ass is grass. You're a boy of summer now."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
Tai then grabbed me into a tight embrace and I was trying my best not to burst into tears. He kissed me lightly on the lips, trying to make our last moment worth remembering. What in hell? We weren't gonna see each other in ages!  
  
I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and roughly pressed my lips on his. He responded quickly by pulling me closer and kissing back with the same force and passion.  
  
Before we could go any further, I broke away and stepped back.  
  
I love you Tai. Please don't forget me. Always Tai. I'll love you always."  
  
And with that, I ran to my bus, which was almost leaving without me. Not that I wouldn't mind. I didn't look back until I was in my seat. I pushed the curtain aside and was practically pressing my face against the window, searching for a certain bushy haired brunette.  
  
He was still there, standing in the street, looking for me. God I loved him.  
  
Slowly the bus started to leave and that beautiful figure began to fade in the distance. I turned straight in my seat and sighed.  
  
Would we ever see each other again? Would we forget about our love and move on?  
  
Then I heard the radio, faintly. It was the Ataris playing a redone 80's song. Listing more carefully, I heard the words:  
  
"thought I knew what love was/ what did I know/ those days are gone forever/ I should just let them go but/"  
  
I smiled to myself, even though the moment was completely corny and clique. How ironic is that? Listing to it again, I heard the highlight of the song:  
  
"my love for you will still be strong/ after the boys of summer have gone/"  
  
I knew the actual meaning of the song, that a guy was telling his girl that he'd love her even after the summer boys. But, from that moment on, I had a new meaning to those words.  
  
No matter what, my love would still be strong, even after my boys of summer had gone.  
  
[end]  
  
[the boys of summer]  
  
[by Michael Campbell and Don Henley]  
  
[redone by the Ataris]  
  
/Nobody on the road/  
  
/Nobody on the beach/  
  
/I feel it in the air/  
  
/The summer's out of reach/  
  
/Empty lake, empty streets/  
  
/The sun goes down alone/  
  
/I'm drivin' by your house/  
  
/Though I know you're not home/  
  
n.n  
  
/But I can see you/  
  
/Your brown skin shinin' in the sun/  
  
/You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby/  
  
/And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong/  
  
/After the boys of summer have gone/  
  
n.n  
  
/I never will forget those nights/  
  
/I wonder if it was a dream/  
  
/Remember how you made me crazy/  
  
/Remember how I made you scream/  
  
/Now I don't understand what happened to our love/  
  
/But babe, I'm gonna get you back/  
  
/I'm gonna show you what I'm made of/  
  
n.n  
  
/I can see you/  
  
/Your brown skin shinin' in the sun/  
  
/I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone/  
  
/And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong/  
  
/After the boys of summer have gone/  
  
n.n  
  
/Out on the road today/  
  
/I saw a Blackflg sticker on a Cadillac/  
  
/A little voice inside my head said/  
  
/"Don't look back, you can never look back."/  
  
/I thought I knew what love was/  
  
/What did I know/  
  
/Those days are gone forever/  
  
/I should just let 'em go but/  
  
n.n  
  
/I can see you/  
  
/Your brown skin shinin' in the sun/  
  
/You got the top pulled down and the radio on, baby/  
  
/And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong/  
  
/After the boys of summer have gone/  
  
n.n  
  
/I can see you/  
  
/Your brown skin shinin' in the sun/  
  
/You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby/  
  
/And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong/  
  
/After the boys of summer have gone/  
  
ps: sorry bout no itallics or bolds. is still giving me crap. ()  
  
[fin]  
  
[st]  



End file.
